Seven Things
by YouAndTheKlutz
Summary: Seven Things, as in seven different confessions and facades, all from Massie Block. Now re-written, so check it out, yeah?
1. Intro

**Heyheyhey:) So you voted, and this was the winner ! I'm going to rewrite 7 Things ! And it's here, and hopefully will do SO MUCH better, yeah? **

**By the way, this is in Massie's POV, and they are freshman.  
**

**So REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW. **

**Disclaimer: I own nothing. **

**

* * *

One: **_The little 'perfect' Block family is narrowing down to two. _

That's right. _TWO. _It all started a year ago. _Mother Dearest _cheated on _Daddy Dearest _with some random businessman, of course my dad found out, I mean, who wouldn't? At first, he didn't do _anything (_So un-Block like), but then, he met _Ms. Sally Hastings. _Yeah, as in, Griffin Hasting's mother, pizza boy. So, he had an affair with Sally, my mom knew about it. _I _knew about it. Technically, my parents have been split for awhile, between my mom hooking up with traveling business men (go figure, that's probably how she met my dad), and my dad being with Sally. _So perfect, eh? _

**_T_wo: **_The real reason for my famous boyfasts. _

Bitch, priss, that's what people call me. And, yet, I _don't _care, I have my reasons. I mean, boys can do _crazy _things to a girl, _literally. _Like, Alicia for example, when she see's Josh she turns into a complete desperate slut. And Dylan, she goes on a diet, tries to lose weight, _just _for a boy. Claire, she accuses Cam of cheating or lying, breaks up with him, comes crying to me, only to come running back to him. Cam's a _gift, _Claire's _gift, _yet, she still doesn't get it.

**Three: **_I'm over 'Derrington'_

I cringe when I look at Derrick, I don't get _why _I dated that boy. First, he shakes his butt(like a dog after they do their business), thinks that shorts are a good thing to wear when it's _freezing _, and called me _immature. _I would've been fine with a simple break-up, but _no, _he just had to start yelling at my 'imperfections'. And, he's damn lucky I didn't go off on 's just another lesson learned.

**Four: **_The real reason I do clothes ratings. _

One, it makes sure we look _amazing. _Two, it keeps everyone's attitudes in check. And three, it's the only time we honestly have together these days. Kristen is always tutoring, studying, or practicing for soccer. Alicia is either at dance or with Josh. Dylan is at the gym, the local _Jenny Craig, _or with her mom in NYC where the show is filmed. And when we have sleepovers everyone is either texting or sleeping. And this year, something _has _to change.

**Five: **_Sometimes I don't want to be alpha. _

Massie Block not alpha? That's like a total lie right, I _made _being alpha. But being alpha has its quirks. I can't breakdown in public, like Strawberry, it's expected to not breakdown, to stay strong. I can't go without wearing _'expensive' _clothes, I can't wear sweats or casual ponytails to school, I even have to wear make-up. If I had it my way, I would be make-up free, wearing sweats, and rocking a ponytail. But, being alpha makes me feel important, powerful, so I'll _never _give it up. 

**Six: **_I play soccer -and other sports-. _

Massie Block playing a _sport? _Running, for something other than to get the latest from _Chanel? _Yeah, hard to believe, but I do, and I love it. Cam Fisher taught me when we were best friends, when we were little. He still teaches me, and plays with me, but in secret.

**Seven: **_I like someone I shouldn't even be laying my eyes on._

Who you might ask? Cam Fisher, the one and only. He taught me to play soccer, and trust me, it took a lot of patience, which I never seem to have. And guitar, he taught me guitar when we were ten, and wrote a couple of songs for me. He bought Bean for me, for one of my birthdays, he showed up on my doorstep with a bundle of fur in his arms. But once Claire came, it's all been different. He rarely talks to me in public, only when no one is around. I've gotten used to the hurt I feel when I look at him talking to Claire, or when he turns away from me to walk home after our practices, but I still feel it anyway.

* * *

**Did you like it? So the intro was basically the same, just a little tuned up:). And REVIEW, the most important thing right now, cause I need some in order to post the next chapter which will be posted as soon as I get enough. If you're going to put this story on alert, please review, even just a 'good job' or a ':)' is good for me. **

**So click the button down there and REVIEW ! **

**-Kaitlin**


	2. There's not a bright side

**Okay, so thanks for the reviews. Review replies will be at the end. **

**And two updates in one day, yeah, that rarely happens to me, but last 'chapter' didn't count, it was an intro;)!  
**

**AND, the outfits explained in this chapter are on my profile, they'll be up for about a month (I don't wanna clog up my profile). You can find them on my polyvore anyway. **

**Disclaimer: I own nothing. **

**

* * *

**

**_6:00 a.m., Monday; Block Estate; Kitchen; Massie POV_**

I yawned slightly as I strode into the abnormally large kitchen in my house.

"Morning, Mass" greeted my father, looking up from his newspaper, I jumped in surprise, just noticing he had been watching me.

"Hey dad", I replied, swinging open the freezer and refrigerator.

"Don't forget about tonight", he stated, taking a drink out of his coffee mug, I wrinkled my nose, tonight I had to go to dinner with dad, Sally, and _pizza boy. _

"I won't, dad. Where's mom?", I asked, taking a mango smoothie and a mini fruit bowl.

"I don't know", he replied, averting his eyes away from mine. I frowned in sympathy.

"Uh, kay. I'm just going to go get ready", I murmured, running back to my room, away from the awkward conversation.

I took a sip of my smoothie and set it down on my vanity. _Ping! _I dove for my phone, '_morning mass! usual time?', _from Alicia of course, always a morning person.

'_course leesh:)', _I replied, setting it down on my vanity, and grabbing a handful of rasberries.

I walked into my closet, straight over to my _outfit of the day _section. I quickly slipped on my black skinny jeans, a floral crop top, white t-bar leather sandals, and a couple of pearl bracelets.

'_There's so many fish in the sea, but we can float if that's what you want', _blasted out of my iHome as I turned it on, making my way to my bathroom. I smiled at the lyrics of _Better Than Better could Ever Be _by _Stephen Jerzak _and _Cady Groves. _

I grabbed my curler and started to curl my hair, frowning when I almost burned myself. I swiped on mascara, and sugar _Glossip Girl._

A honk came from outside, I grabbed my bag and ran down the stairs, not wanting to be late.

"Bye, sweetie", said my dad as I hurried past him, I threw a smile over my shoulder and swung open the door to the Range Rover.

The girls were already in the car, waiting for me. "Hey girls", I greeted, sliding in.

"Hey Mass!", they chirped, grinning at me.

"Ratings?", asked Alicia, smiling at me. I nodded.

"Me first!", shouted Dylan, her hand shooting up, I rolled my eyes playfully and nodded again.

I studied her outfit carefully. She was wearing a lightning cut off tank top tucked into a black leather mini skirt, black pumps, bangles, lightning fake-plug earrings, and her hair was in loose waves. _9.4 _

"9.4" blurted Alicia, looking at me for approval, I nodded quickly.

Dylan grinned at us than said, "Claire's next!".

Claire was sporting an oversized sweatshirt that had LOVE printed on it, faded jeans tucked into boots, a tote bag from me, and her hair was pin-straight. _nine. _

"Nine", murmured Dylan, I nodded in approval.

Claire sulked back while muttering, "Kris next".

Kris was wearing a vintage daisy print dress with a leather belt at the waist, leather booties, a leather tote, gold bangles, and her hair in loose waves. _9.6 _

"9.6", muttered Claire, munching on gummy worms.

"Love it Kris, Alicia next" I said, smiling at Kristen, she warmly smiled back, happy to be higher than Dylan and Claire.

"I'm wearing ruffle hip tank dress, J. Crew cropped leather jacket, pumps, my _love _ring, my heart ring, and my hair in loose curls", piped up Alicia, I rolled my eyes at her explaining herself.

"9.8", I said, pointing to me, as if to say 'hurry up, let's do this'.

"Miss Massie Block should be, drum roll please, a ten!", shouted Alicia, clapping wildily while everyone else giggled and clapped along.

"Why thank you girlies! Let's go, we're here", I stated.

"What good timing", smirked Alicia, stepping out after Dylan, Claire, and Kristen.

"Chorus of _Like a G6", _I stated, as we strutted over to the boys.

"Girls", greeted Derrick, staring at me.

"Boys", I replied, placing a hand on my hip.

"Hey Claire" greeted Cam grinning as he pulled her into a hug, I averted my eyes. My eyes rested on Griffin who stared at me awkwardly, which is pretty normal if you're parents are seeing each other.

"Massie!", whined Derrick as I finally looked back to him.

"What?", I snapped, raising an eyebrow.

"Relax Block, I was just going to get your attention", he replied, shrinking back.

"Great", I murmured, rolling his eyes.

"Told ya she was a bitch!", smirked Olivia striding over to us.

"What did you just say?", I asked, narrowing my eyes at her. Derrick's eyes popped open in surprise.

"I just called you a bitch, remember?", repeated Olivia, looking down at her nails.

"You know what? At least I'm not a slut, whoring around with other girls' boyfriends. At least I'm alpha, you're not. Call me a bitch again, and see what happens, Ryans!", I snarled, stepping forward.

By now, everyone had there eyes on us, it was dead silence.

"You. are. a. bitch!", smiled Olivia, stepping back a little.

I didn't even think, I just did it. I lunged at the stupid blonde girl in front of her. I pulled on her fake extensions, making her scream.

"Massie!", screamed the girls, as they rushed over, trying not to get hit.

"What the hell?", shrieked Olivia, slapping her hands at me, doing no harm.

"LADIES!", screamed an adult voice, I stopped. Mrs. Burns was glaring down at us, her hands at her hips.

"Yes?", I asked, getting up and brushing off my jeans.

"My office now", she yelled, turning on her heel and marching back to the main school building.

I turned around and wiggled my fingers at the girls, winking at them. The boys were laughing and clutching their stomachs. Olivia was now getting up and trying to fix her ruined shirt.

I smiled as I walked into the main building, I knew I wouldn't get in trouble anyway. Being a Block had its perks.

**8:00 a.m., Monday; BOCD; Principal Burns Office; Massie POV**

"So, what exactly happened, Ms. Ryans?", asked Ms. Burns as she folded her hands on my desk.

"She-e-e, called me a s-slut, and s-she punched me!", cried Olivia, wiping her nose on a tissue. I scoffed and rolled my eyes in annoyance.

"And is there another factor, Ms. Block?", asked , titling her head toward me.

"Yes ma'm, first of all, I was kindly talking to Derrick Harrington, when Olivia comes out of nowhere as says 'I told ya she was a bitch', excuse my language. Then I asked her politely never to call me that again. She kept on calling me that name several times, since I felt threatened I defended myself. And my dad's a big donator...", I trailed off, a smiled pulling at my lips.

Olivia had her mouth wide open, she had dropped her tissue. "Yes,yes, Massie, darling, you can go now. Olivia detention, and pick up your tissue off my floor!", ordered Ms. Burns, flustered.

I flashed her a grin and shot out of the office and to the BOCD soccer field, it was my free period after all.

I sat on the bleachers and reapplied my lip gloss.

"Hey, Mass", greeted Cam as he hovered over me.

"Where'd you come from?", I asked, jumping up in surprise.

"Locker room, I needed to get money from my locker", he explained, pulling me into a friendly hug.

"Oh", I mumbled, pulling away from him.

"So, what happened with you and Olivia?", he asked, taking a seat next to me.

"I pulled the 'my dad's a big donator', and Olivia got a detention", I smirked, propping my feet up.

"Nice one", he grinned as he nudged me with his shoulder.

"CAM!", squealed Claire from the field. I rolled my eyes with annoyance, great timing.

"Uh, I gotta go", I murmured, grabbing my bag and getting up.

He grabbed my arm, "We're still on for Wednesday at your house right?", he asked, smiling at me apologetically.

I nodded quickly and walked away, avoiding Claire's questioning stares.

**_3:00 p.m., Monday; Block Estate; Front Door; Massie POV_**

I closed the door behind me as I strode into the house.

"It's not my fault you hooked up with that little whore!", screamed my mom, I froze.

"She's is not a whore, Kendra! She's Sally Hastings", yelled my dad, I crept toward the screaming.

"Who cares? I don't!", screamed my mom, walking past me, without even noticing.

"Then why are you screaming?", hollered my dad as he ran after her.

"Shut up and leave!", she screamed, I saw a shoe almost hit my dad in the face. I cringed.

"It's my house! I pay for it all!", he yelled, tossing the shoe aside.

"Fine! I will!", she said, grabbing bags of clothes and throwing them down the stairs. My jaw dropped. She glared as she lugged all of them outside, shut the door, hop in her car, and swerved out of the driveway.

"What the-?", I started, not believing anything that just happened.

"Massie", stated my dad as he stared at me in sympathy.

"Dad?", I whimpered, looking at him, feeling _too _vulnerable.

He opened his arms as I ran over to him. "shh, s'kay baby, shhh", he cooed as he ran his hand over my head soothingly.

"Sorry", he whispered as he pulled me closer while I squeezed my eyes shut.

* * *

**Whooo, so, did you like it? :) Tell me in a review ! I had this typed up right after I posted the intro chapter, I was just waiting for enough reviews:) ! And you guys gave them, so thank you SO MUCH! **

**And all the outfits in this chapter will be on my profile, so after you review, make sure to head over there :).  
**

**Review Reply Time ! **

**Zeez- thanks:) for being the first to review ! **

**Wants To Be A Spy- aww ! thanks:) for putting this on alert too!**

**OregonMissy100- Hannah! haha, thanks:) no worries . **

**FlyAndBeFree- haha, thanks:), this chapter got up fast too!  
**

**And that's itt ! I'll update when I get around four reviews ! so REVIEW:D. **

**-Kaitlin  
**


	3. You got me looking

**Thanks for thee reviews:D. So, again, the outfits for this chapter are on my profile, for a limited time:). **

**Enjoyy, and review replies are at the end ! **

**Disclaimer:I own nothing. **

**

* * *

**

_**6:00 p.m., Monday; Westchester Mall; Regal (restaurant); Massie POV**_

"Be nice, Mass", whispered my dad as he opened the door for me.

"I will", I promised, re-applying my lip gloss as I hopped out of the car.

"William!", greeted Sally as we approached them, smiling happily at him, her brown eyes twinkling.

"Sally", he greeted, exchanging a kiss with her, I wrinkled my nose, and averted my eyes.

"Hello Massie darling", she smiled as she hugged me slightly. I went stiff, not knowing what the heck to do, I just lost my mom today, and now I'm getting a new one? I heard my dad sigh heavily so I quickly hugged her back and let go.

"Hey William, hey Massie", mumbled Griffin, nodding toward us. I shot him a smile while my dad patted him on the back.

"How is the food?", asked the majorly annoying waiter for the fifth time.

"Great", said my dad, looking away from Sally and smiling warmly at the waiter. We all nodded and went back to what we were doing.

I started to shift uncomfortably when they started to cuddle, Griffin did too.

He abruptly stood up, causing us all to look up, "I'm going to go walk around, Wanna come Massie?", he asked, shooting a glance at me. I quickly nodded, eager to get away from the PDA from the two adults.

"Thanks", I said as we walked out of the restaurant.

"No problem, I don't wanna see them sucking face either", he mumbled stuffing his hands in his pocket.

I nodded as I fell into step beside him.

"Where do you want to go?", he quietly asked, looking around the mall.

"Music store", I stated as I jabbed a finger toward it. His lips twitched into a smile as he nodded, speeding up.

Once we got there we plopped in front of a booth where you could sample music. It was as big as a dressing room, with a curtain for privacy, a touch screen, and the walls were lined with speakers.

"What's your story?", I asked, causing him to look up from the touch screen monitor in surprise.

"What do you mean?", he asked back, scrolling through some choices.

"Like, what happened with your family?", I asked, immediately feeling guilty, I opened my mouth to speak but was quickly cut off.

"It's fine. Well my dad, he cheated on my mom with like five other girls, and my mom found out. She immediately filed for a divorce, and she got it, along with custody. So I see my dad when I visit him time to time, but not that much, he's a drinker, and my mom doesn't want me around that" he explained, clicking on _A Rocket To The Moon's _newest cover, _Single Ladies. _

I smiled lightly at the song choice, he did too. "What's your story?", he asked, shifting so he was sitting criss-cross.

"A year ago, my mom hooked up with this guy, My dad found out then he did nothing about it. My mom continued to whore around, then my dad met your mom, yadayadayada. So they've been split for awhile, just living in the same house. Today I came home, they had a big fight, and she left", I whispered, looking down at my lap.

His smile quickly dropped and was replaced by a frown. He silently wrapped his arm around me in a comforting hug. I scooted closer to him, it felt like a sibling hug, where you know you feel safe and warm, like you're where you're supposed to be.

"You make a good brother", I mumbled into his black hoodie.

"Yeah, yeah, yeah, well I bet you're gonna make a good sister" he whispered back, squeezing my shoulders before letting go.

"I'm sorry, I was mean to you all these years", I stated, feeling guilty, realizing what a bitch I was.

"It's fine, that was a long time ago anyways", he reassured, shooting me a smile.

I nodded, "So, no we're pretty much brother and sister, right?", I asked, fiddling with my pearl bracelets.

"Yeah, just promise you won't go apeshit on me in the mornings, or whatever", he teased, not acting like the emo-like Griffin at all.

"Promise", I giggled, not acting like my alpha-like self either.

**10:00 p.m., Monday; Block Estate; Kitchen; Massie POV**

"How was dinner?", asked my dad, walking into the kitchen with his jacket slung over his shoulder.

"Good" I replied, grabbing a evian water bottle out of the fridge.

"That's great, I'm glad you kids are getting along", he smiled as he grabbed a pack of trail mix off the counter.

"Yeah, and by the way Dad, I am _not _a kid", I whined, narrowing my eyes playfully.

"Oh, well, in my eyes, you will always be my-", he started.

"It was a joke!", I mumbled, walking out of the kitchen, smiling softly at him.

"Oh, okay, night Mass", he called out, with his mouth full of food. I swear, he might be a great business man, but when it's just me and him, he's just a normal guy, flaws and all.

"Night. dad", I called back, reaching the top of the stairs.

I heard my phone go off, "_Like a G6, Like a G6", _I fastened my pace as I speed-walked to my bedroom.

Throwing my self at my bed, I snagged my phone off the bedside table. _One new message, from GRIFFIN. _

Smiling, I opened it, _'hey sis. Whatch doinn?'. _

**7:00 a.m., Tuesday;Range Rover; Massie POV**

"Hey girlies!", squealed Alicia as she slid into the car next to Dylan. We all responded with waves, smiles, and greetings.

"Ratings!", sang Kristen, instantly remembering her high rating from yesterday.

"Me first! Okay, I'm wearing a white silk cami under a black cropped jacket (business suit jacket-esque), paired with a gray, wool, high waisted skirt, with a ruffle bow, over black tights. I'm wearing my brand new ankle booties, peep-toe, and a leopard print bag. Rating?", she stated, talking swiftly, and smiling smugly all the way.

"9.8" chirped Dylan looking up from her caramel frapp from Starbucks.

"Agreed!", we all stated, Alicia smiled smugly as she shifted in her seat.

"Me next! I'm wearing a black cropped tank top, dark wash skinny jeans, black ankle boots with two buckles, a feather bracelet, and a new marc by marc jacobs purse. Rating?", rushed Dylan, shaking a boot in the air.

"Mmm, 9.5?", said Claire hesitantly, looking at all of us. We all nodded.

"Me! I'm wearing a red and white flannel, over a white cami, and black skinny jeans, with studded black gladiator sandals. And my black tote, and black beanie, really bad hair day today", explained Kristen, frowning slightly.

"No worries, 9.5" stated Alicia, pointing at Claire, silently telling her to go next.

"Beige, cashmere sweater; denim, ripped short shorts; beige flats; leather tote bag; gold chain necklace; and a gold city ring", stated Claire kicking at the carpet.

"9.4", I stated, slightly glaring at her for what happened yesterday.

"I'm wearing a black silk dress, with a purple and gray print at the bottom, and a zipper running down the front; black heels; purple leather bag; diamond earrings; a few single bangles", I stated, looking straight at everyone.

"9.9", they all chirped in unison.

"Perf timing!", sang Alicia, jumping out of the car and onto the sidewalk of BOCD.

"Cam!", shrieked Claire, jumping out after Alicia and trying to run toward him, tripping over herself.

We climbed out calmly, rolled our eyes, and walked toward the boys, _without _looking like a bunch of desperate LBRs.

"Hey ladies", purred Kemp as licked his lips and checked me out.

"Hey boys, and Kemp my eyes are higher than that", I replied smoothly, gesturing to my eyes.

"Buh-urn!", burped Dylan, batting her eyelashes at Chris.

"Cam", squealed Claire as she threw herself at him, wrapping her thin, pale arms around his tan neck,

"Claire", he greeted back, sneaking a bag of gummies into her purse, I frowned.

"Hey sis", whispered Griffin as he pulled me into a tight, brotherly hug.

"Hey bro", I mumbled back, taking in the comforting scent of his cologne.

"Would _some one _like to tell me what the hell you guys are doing?", asked Derrick, crossing his arms over his chest and glaring. I looked around, Cam looked some-what hurt, everyone looked confused, except for Alicia, she knew everything.

"Our parents are seeing each other, long story", stated Griffin, rolling his eyes slightly.

"Yeah, no questions either" I added just as the bell rang, signaling the start of another school day.

"Bye mass!", chirped everyone as they walked away to their classes, leaving me with Cam.

"Let's go to first period", I stated, starting toward the science building of the school.

"Why didn't you tell me?", asked Cam, falling into step with me.

"What?", I replied, _didn't I say NO questions?_

"About your parents and Griffin" he replied, looking straight at me, his blue and green eyes growing intense.

"I don't know, I just didn't", I muttered, wanting the subject to change.

"Oh, well we're still on for tomorrow, right?", he asked, sensing my discomfort and changing the subject.

"Of course, Fisher, and I'm gonna kick your ass", I smirked, as we approached the classroom.

"Don't be too sure of it", he scoffed, opening the door for me.

"Why not? I already know I'm gonna win, I mean, _come on, _I'm _Massie Block" _I stated, walking into the classroom, and throwing a smirk over my shoulder.

* * *

**Did you like it? I hope you did. And I'm noticing people are favoriting and alerting this story, but not reviewing. Not to sound mean or anything, but if you have time to favorite/alert this story, can't you leave a small review too? That's all I'm asking, but thanks for favoriting though !:). **

**And THANK YOU, so much for the people who do review:), you guys are beyond amazing in my mind. **

**REVIEW REPLY TIME-**

**zeez- Aw, thanks:) that means a lot to me. And I haven't figured out what's going to happen to Claire yet, so you'll find out soon enough. **

**FlyAndBeFree- thanks:). and yeah, it was! anyway, thanks for being an active reviewer, it means a lot!**

**WantsToBeASpy- why yes I am:) thanks!**

**so, review! or no new chapter. **

**Again, pictures of the outfits are on my profile, so check it out, after you review of course. **

**-Kaitlin  
**


	4. Changed minds so fast

**So , thank you to everyone who reviewed ! You guys are fantastical, with a side of awesomeness. This week (at school), was BEYOND amazing ! And did anyone watch Vampire Diaries yesterday? If you did, shoot me a pm, or talk about it in your review !:D.'**

**AND, all the pictures for outfits are on my PROFILE. check it outt !..  
**

**This chapter is dedicated to FlyAndBeFree, cause she's awesome. She has reviewed this story every chapter(so far), and she has reviewed my other story, and she's COOL. (: **

**DISCLAIMER: mahjigg:). i don't own anything, what so evahh:D. **

* * *

**6:15 p.m., Wednesday; Block Esate; Back yard;Massie POV**

I looked down to check my iPhone for the hundredth(?) time in five minutes. Cam was _supposed _to be here already, he _knew _our practice started at 6! Now it was 6:15.

'_You do know it's already past SIX, right' _I texted him, setting my phone down and letting out a big _huff. _Maybe he was still mad at me for not telling him, but he should understand, it's a _super _personal subject, I only told Alicia, and that's it.

And, Cam has hidden things from me before, like...okay, so he has never hidden everything from me. But he's just a goody-two-shoes.

"So, can I ask why miss Massie Block, my sister, is sitting on grass, in gym shorts, her hair in a messy ponytail, and old jersey looking thing?", asked a certain boyish voice from behind. I swiveled around, well my head, I was sitting down so I couldn't fully turn..

"No reason brother", I stated as I got up and brushed off my shorts.

"There has to be a reason. Like who?", he asked, a smirk making its way onto his face.

"What?", I asked, getting closer to him.

"Like, who are you doing this for? Please don't tell me it's Derrick, even though it probably is", he muttered, a scowl growing on his face when he mentioned Derrick.

"No!I'm done with him, honestly. Cam". I stated, blushing a little.

"Whaaa?", cried out Griffin, choking on his own spit.

"Uh, yeah. Me and Cam have been secret best friends for a long time. He teaches me soccer. And he was supposed to be here at six, but now it's six thirty. And he's never late, he's actually always early", I explained, frowning as I trailed off.

"Well, then, uh. My mom's here and she's spending time with your dad, so wanna hang at the mall?", he asked, still flustered.

"Sure, let me get changed" I replied, already running in the house to avoid an awkward situation.

**7:15 p.m., Wednesday; Westchester Mall; Massie POV**

"Hot topic" stated Griffin as we faced each other.

"Chanel", I shot back, slightly glaring.

"Hot topic, and that's final", he smiled as he strolled into Hot Topic.

"No", I whined as I followed him in, there was a blow out sale at Chanel, today _only, _but I couldn't leave Griffin, I promised my dad I would stay with him, and Griffin had his cell phone, I left mine behind.

"Too dang bad, I'm so getting this", he stated as he trailed off and grabbed a shirt off the rack.

"What is it?", I asked, tilting my head to the side.

"A Linkin Park shirt", he said, waving it in my face.

"I was that!", I shrieked, jabbing a finger at a rack, he swiveled around.

The rack had different _A Rocket To The Moon _shirts displayed. I grabbed one with a snow monster (yeti?), and another with piano keys, then walked over to the register.

"Here, I'll pay" said Griffin handing the counter guy his credit card.

"I can pay" I said, raising an eyebrow.

"It's my dad's money anyways, and I made you go in here anyways" he replied, grabbing the bag.

"Fine, I get to pay for icecream then" I called out as I walked out of the store.

"Fine with me" he grinned as we walked up to Dairy Queen."I'll have a snickers blizzard", he started off.

"And I'll have the brownie batter blizzard, make both of them large" I finished, smiling sweetly as I slid the money across the table.

"Keep the change" I added as we grabbed our ice creams and left.

"Thanks for paying-" thanked Griffin, I cut him off with a quick and sudden gasp.

"What?", he asked, following where my glare was directed at. "Oh".

"Bastard. God, he blew me off for Claire! That..", I trailed off, squeezing the ice cream cup in my hand.

"Let's go home, Mass" stated Griffin softly, pulling on my arm as he started to walk away, I nodded quickly and turned around.

I felt a pair of eyes on me, and I had a feeling they were Cam's.

**7:15 a.m., Thursday; Block Estate's driveway; Range Rover; Massie POV**

I slid into the Range Rover, everyone's eyes were on me. Today, I decided for Isaac to go and get the girls first, then pick me up. This way, I didn't have to deal with all of them.

"You look great, Mass" chirped Claire, I wanted to glare, _so bad, _but I couldn't. I nodded calmly, my lips pressed into a tight smile. I knew I looked good, I _needed _to look good, Cam needed to know that I'm better than Claire. I was wearing a gray dress that had a scrunched up look to it, it hit mid thigh. On top of that, I wore a cropped leather jacket, a few bangles, my new heels, my leather tote, and my ray-bans perched on top of my hair, which was set in loose curls.

Everyone exchanged a glance nervously, I usually sucked up the comment, and was super smug about it, then we usually jumped right into clothes ratings.

When we stopped in front of the school, I started to open the door.

"Aren't we going to do clothes ratings?", asked Kristen, clearly panicked. I paused and surveyed everyone's outfits.

"You all look fine" I stated. then hopped out of the car.

"Wait!", shrieked Claire as she hopped out of the car last and ran after us.

"Hey ladies! You look nice, Block" greeted Derrick, smiling with hope in his eyes.

"Thanks" I smiled, and nodded at him.

"Woah, can I get a hug too?", he asked, shocked that I was even acknowledging him.

Knowing Cam was looking, I smiled and nodded, then I walked up to Derrick and wrapped my arms around his neck. Derrick was stiff at first, probably not expecting me to hug him, then he relaxed and hugged me back, wrapping his arms tightly around my waist. The hug felt different this time, it felt like a best friend hug, not a 'I'm totally into you' hug.

Derrick must have felt it too, he smiled down at me as we broke apart, in a friendly matter, I smiled back.

I turned around to find everyone's eyes on us. "Uh, is there a reason you guys are staring? It's a hug, not a freaking hook up!", I spat, narrowing my eyes. A chorus of 'sorry's' rang out in the group.

"Oh my god, me and Cam had the best date ever last night!", gushed Claire as she batted her eyelashes at Cam.

I stiffened and turned toward the couple, "Oh really? What happened?", I asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Well, we kissed and we-", she started, grinning like an idiot.

The bell rang, cutting her off, _thank GOD. _Griffin gave me a side hug, Derrick squeezed my arm, then left to go to their first periods.

I glared at Cam who was looking guilty as he told Claire good bye.

**CAM POV:**

My stomach did a flip as I turned and saw Massie glaring at me. I sped-walk toward her, closing the distance.

"Mass, wait" I said, grabbing her arm, she quickly shrank back.

"What?", she spat out. Glaring at me with her amber orbs.

"I-i, it wasn't my fault, Claire came over to my house when I was about to leave to go to yours. I'm sorry", I explained, looking down at her and wanting to smile at how pretty she looked.

"My ass it wasn't your fault, Fisher. You could've texted or called, but no, you didn't. And you could've told Claire no", I shot back.

"What was I supposed to say? I'm sorry Claire, but I need to go to your best friends house, secretly, cause we always have to sneak around your back. Is _that _what you want me to say?", I nearly-shouted, throwing my hands up, and instantly regretted it.

"You make it seem like we're hooking up. But if you feel that bad, go ahead, choose a girl you met just two years ago over your best friend, the girl you have known since birth. Being someone's girlfriend has more perks than being their best friend, that's nice to know. And you promised, you promised that this would never happen", she shouted at me. We were alone outside now, school had already started.

She looked at me like she has never looked at me before, she looked at me with hurt, so much that it made me want to cry. Massie turned on her heel and walked away. Away from school, from our friendship, and from _me. _

_

* * *

_

** SO, did you like it? :) i hope so! THE BURIED LIFE is TONIGHT ! :D. does anyone watch it? **

**REVIEW REPLY TIME.**

**FlyAndBeFree-you have a life, trust me. ! ahaha, but, thank you:). one of my really good friends does gymnastics too !**

**zeez- thanks:), and it's not really a date, just a secret meeting sorta thing. **

**lovesPINKxx- yay, you reviewed:). hahaah, me too, griffin and massie sibling bonding FTW:).**

**WantsToBeASpy- trust me, I'll add in Kristen, Claire, and Alicia, not so sure for Dylan. Alicia is Massie's best friend, Claire is the person standing between Cam and Massie, and Kristen.. you'll find out:). I have to figure out what to do with Dylan. **

**Cassie- I know, i just want to show people how I think of Claire, clingy and annoying. I only like her SOMETIMES. **

**MassieCamLuv- I LOVED your review! i LOVE long reviews, and yours was like a present ! :). And, I'm planning on making more clique stories, but I'm sticking with Seven Things for awhile. **

**Done. So review? AGAIN, pictures of outfits are on my profile ! Or will be up in a few!. **

**-REVIEW.**

**-kaitlin:)  
**


	5. Thats how we do things

**thank you everyone who reviewed ! you guys are my inspiration, music is too:). **

**sorry for not updating sooner ;/  
**

**DISCLAIMER: i don't own anything. so, yeah..**

**

* * *

**

**_7:00 a.m., Friday; Range Rover; Massie POV_**

Once we were all sitting in the Range Rover and comfortable, questions rang out.

"Where's Claire?", asked Kristen, as she took a bite out of her blueberry muffin.

"What was up with yesterday, you were like totally ignoring us!", shrieked Alicia, scooting closer to me.

"Are we going to do clothes ratings ever again?", cried Dylan, staring at me, waiting for an answer.

I flicked my hand up, silencing everyone in the car, then replied, "One, Claire apparently got a ride from her parents, don't know why. Two, doesn't matter anymore. Three, we'll check clothes, but no more ratings".

"Why did she get a ride from her _parents, _it's not like she's going to ditch us, she has like _no _friends beside us!", smirked Dylan, raising an eyebrow.

We all giggled and high-fived Dylan, "Point!", chirped Alicia as we pulled up to the school.

"Since Claire has been MIA, let's ignore her for awhile", stated Kristen looking at me to see if I agreed.

"Agreed. I'll check right now", I replied, surveying everyone's outfits.

**Alicia: **Black oversized top, off the shoulder; light wash denim short shorts;black ankle booties.

**Dylan: **White graphic tee; black leather jacket; black skinny jeans; black short boots with two buckles. **  
**

**Kristen: **Pink tank top, a zebra looking thing on it; a black blazer, sleeves rolled up; sandals; dark wash capris. **  
**

**Me: **Khaki skinnys; Black oversized top with a big golden heart in the center; black gladiators.

"We all look great, as usual", I smirked, swinging open the door and following the girls out.

We sauntered up to the boys, Claire was nowhere in sight.

"Hey Mass" greeted Derrick, giving me a casual hug.

"Hey ladies", shouted Kemp.

"So, where's Clair-"m started Kris, turning to Cam.

"YOU BITCH!", a familiar whiny voice cried out, we all turned. Claire was running -well more like fast waddling, but let's just call it running- toward us, glaring at me with her blue eyes.

"How am I a bitch?", I asked, putting my hands on my hips and striding up to her, closing the distance.

"Because, you have been seeing Cam all this time-", she shrieked, throwing her hands up.

"WOAH, back up there, I am not seeing Cam!", I shouted, not caring who the hell was listening.

"That is so _not _what I told you!", shouted Cam, walking up to us.

"You told her?", I asked, turning toward him, my hair whacking Claire in the face.

"They're best friends!", yelled Griffin, joining us.

"Then why do you guys meet up secretly?", asked Claire, raising an eyebrow.

"Yeah, I told her after school because of how what happened yesterday. My god, Claire!, this is exactly _why _I didn't tell you! You would automatically think that I'm cheating. I would trust you enough to be best friends with Derrick or Josh, but you wouldn't trust me?", he shouted, glaring at her.

The bell rang, making the situation way more awkward than it is already was. The boys went up to Cam, Derrick whispered something into his ear, Cam nodded, the boys walked away.

The girls walked up to me. "I'll bring Kris and Dyl to your place after school, I know you want to ditch anyway", she whispered, then walked off, as I fought off a smile, she knew me so well.

Once it was just Claire, Cam, and me; Claire broke the silence, "So you guys aren't together?", she whispered, looking between us.

"NO", we both shouted.

"Oh", she mumbled, before smiling sweetly at Cam.

I wanted to kill her right there on the spot, "Yeah, that's right, _oh. _Effin bitch", I muttered, before stalking off, off school property, and on my way to the mall.

I heard a girly gasp. "I'll see you later" mumbled Claire, scampering off.

I heard footsteps behind me, Cam's. I walked faster and hopped into the taxi, directing the driver to go to the mall.

**9:00 a.m., Friday; Westchester Mall; Music store; Massie POV**

I sighed as I slid down against the wall of the music booth, dramatically landing on the floor.

Taking a sip of my caramel frapp I frowned. Massie Block never runs away from her problems, and that's exactly what I just did. I left school, Claire, and Cam. Now when I come back tomorrow there is just going to be a bigger mess. Great.

_Into Your Arms _by _The Maine _came on in the booth, I moved my head to the beat, and tapped my fingers on my frapp.

My phone beeped, 'You okay?', it was from Griffin, I texted back quickly, 'Yeah, I'm fine. At the mall, I ditched. See ya later though'. I shut my phone off and shove it back into my tote.

"Hey", a soft voice greeted as the music door's booth opened and closed. I looked up and almost spit out my drink. Cam was standing there, his shows were muddy, his jeans had grass stains on them, and his hair was messed up.

"Cam?", I blurted out in surprise, my eyes widening as he slid down next to me, I scooted over.

"Yeah. I fell on my way over here, I walked, well more like ran. I knew you would be here, I asked the owner too", he explained. This exact booth used to be me and Cam's secret hide-out, so we had become really good friends with the owner.

"Oh", I stated as gave him a side glance.

"Mhmm, I needed to tell her" he stated, leaning back and looking at me as he turned his head.

"Yeah, but you made me seem like a slut or something" I whispered, looking at my shoes.

"No, I didn't. She did, you know Claire, always being so damn dramatic" he muttered, glaring at the wall.

"True, are you guys still together?", I asked, secretly hoping for a no.

"I dunno know" he mumbled, raising his shoulder up and down into a shrug.

"Oh" I stated, hoping that they weren't together anymore, that Claire would break up with him if he didn't break up with him first.

**Cam POV**

"Are we still best friends?", I asked quietly, playing with my hands.

"Yeah, we are. But, I swear, if you _ever _ditch me again, I will freaking go to your house, into your room, and do something to everything you own that even Hitler himself couldn't ever think of doing", she muttered, narrowing her eyes at me.

"Okay, okay" I quickly replied, suddenly in a panic, what's worse then _Hitler? _

_"Good", _she murmured, smiling as she took a sip of her frap.

My phone annoyingly beeped, then vibrated, then beeped again. Massie grabbed my phone, then scowled, "Speak of the devil", she quickly tossed it to me while she rolled her amber orbs.

I opened the message up, _'Meet me at the guesthouse after school' _from _Claire, _"Yippee", I groaned as I dropped the phone on the ground, not even bothering to reply.

"Nice going, she's not going to break up with you anyway", muttered Massie, getting up. and grabbing her bag.

"Where are you going?", I asked, shooting up beside her in confusion.

"McDonalsds, then my house, _duh", _she stated, rolling her eyes, walking out of the booth, then stopping after walking five feet.I tipped my head to the side as I looked at her.

She abruptly turned around, then snapped, "Are you coming or not?".

"Uh, yeah, sure" I replied, jogging after her as she quickened her pace.

**12:00 p.m., Friday; Block Estate;Massie's Room; Massie POV**

"Thank god, we're finally here!", I groaned as I threw myself on my bed, Cam was still standing in the doorway taking in his was a fold up table set up in front of my bed, for eating, my flat screen was on, Bean came out of her hiding place, jumping on the bed then noticing Cam, jumped off then started to paw at his leg.

"Haven't been in here for awhile. Anyone else here?", he stated, walking closer to me.

"You were in here last week, dork. And no, Inez left after she set up this table. Now, sit and eat", I explained, rolling my eyes, and patting the spot on my bed next to me.

"True", he replied, smiling as he dropped his backpack on the floor, dropped the food on the table, and sat next to me, stretching out his legs.

"Yeah", I said with a mouth full of fries, as I changed the channel, changing it to _The Buried Life. _

"Tsk, tsk, what did I say about talking with food in your mouth?", he teased as he took a bite of of his Big Mac.

"Funny. And, actually, you _encouraged _me to do it", I stated, smirking at him.

"Whatever", he replied, rolling his eyes playfully.

"I'm done!", I sang, five minutes later, a fry throwing contest later, we were done with our food.

"Pig", snorted Cam as he changed the channel to _The Buried Life. _

"They are so _HOT!", _I shrieked as I smiled dreamily at the screen.

"Who? Me? You shouldn't have!", gloated Cam while grinning smugly at me.

"You? _Guh-ross! _I meant the Penn brother, Duncan and Jonnie, I mean, like, _DANG_!", I replied, batting my eyelashes at the screen.

"Ouch, that totally was a confidence boost, Mass" whined Cam, frowning at me.

"I love you anyway", I stated, smiling at him as I jumped up from the bed, grabbing my phone.

"I love you too, Mass. Where are you going?", he asked, smiling softly at me, his green and blue orbs smiling at me.

"To the driveway, the girls are coming over soon", I stated, slipping on my shoes.

"Oh, yeah, I knew that, gah, I need to talk to Claire", he whined,scowling.

"Good luck, take the back door, I'm taking the front", I replied, smiling at him then walking out the door.

"Mass- wait!" he stated, causing me to whirl closed the distance and wrapped his strong, toned arms around me.

"Thanks for today and everything, it was nice", he said, smiling down at me.

"Yeah, it was. I'll text you later", I grinned, starting away.

He nodded, still beaming at me.

* * *

**Gah, kinda laggy there. Again, links to my polyvore are there!, so browse my polyvore and fine the outfits:) **

**don't forget to review! **

**I'll do review reply time next time! **

**so REVIEW, and check out my profile. **

**-kaitlin**


	6. Don't jinx it

**SO, seriously, i feel like a butt, in fact, i AM a butt. Sorry for not updating for like TWO WEEKS, that's super rare for me D: But a lot has happened, like getting backstabbed (i swear, some girls are just...GR!), spraining my ankle, so much tests and projects. Crazy stuff. ****  
**

**THIS CHAPTER IS DEDICATED TO FlyAndBeFree, cause she's super amazing, she updates regularly, unlike somebody ...-cough me cough-, and she recommends people to my story. So i'm returning the favor! So check out Welcome To Westchester by FlyAndBeFree, you will NOT be disappointed ! **

**DISCLAIMER: i own nothingg! cept for the plot!**

**

* * *

**

**7:30 a.m., Saturday; Block Estate; Massie's Room; Massie POV**

"Stop _effin _texting me!", I screamed as I chucked my phone into my open closet, then rubbing my eyes, trying to remove grogginess.

"Whaaa? What time is it?", groaned Dylan and Kristen in unison, sitting up in there sleeping bags, throwing their arms up and stretching.

"7:30, rise and shine girlies!", squealed Alicia as she bounced into the room, balancing lattes in her hands, still wearing her _PINK _sweats.

"I hate you for being a morning person" I muttered, grabbing a latte from her, eyeing her as she plopped down on her sleeping bag.

"Who texted you?", asked Kristen, looking at me while taking a sip of her latte.

"Who else?", smirked Alicia.

"Claire" stated Dylan, rolling her eyes.

"Is she in or is she _out_?", asked Kristen, munching on a piece of fruit.

"Let's vote, all who vote Claire Lacy Lyons _out _say _I_?", I stated calmly, looking around the room at my best friends, trying to read their faces.

"I" chirped Dylan, her emerald eyes twinkling with satisfaction.

"I" replied Kristen, nodding at me.

"I" said Alicia, her tone serious, but her dark brown eyes smiling.

"I, and she is _out", _I finished, getting up, and signaling the girls to do the same.

**7:30 a.m., Monday; Range Rover; Massie POV**

"Hey ladies", I huffed, sliding into the car and hastily shutting the door.

"Isaac! Go! _NOW!", _I ordered, slapping the window. He obeyed, the car sped off, no doubt leaving tire marks on the driveway.

"What's the rush?", asked Kristen, handing me a latte.

"Claire, she was running out of the house, she _still _thinks she's _IN", _I replied, combing my fingers through my hair.

"Ha! As if! Doesn't she know that we have been ignoring her since _Friday?", _smirked Dylan, giggling while sipping her latte.

"Point! Let's make it clear to her today" chirped Alicia, smiling with venom.

"For sure. Let me check your clothes", I stated, smiling in return.

**Kristen:** White tank top; black skirt with white hearts, a little bit higher than mid-thigh; maroon blazer, rolled up sleeves; maroon vans.

**Dylan:** White cami; gray cardigan; dark wash denim short shorts; green scarf; green flats

**Alicia:** White tank top; red high wasted skirt, hits mid thigh; black flats

**Me: **Black and White cropped tank top, striped; black skinny jeans; black TOMS

"Lookin' great", I stated, nodding in approval at the girls.

"Here!", chirped Dylan, swinging open the door.

We all hopped out of the car, putting on big smiles, I went ahead and walked over to _my _oak tree.

"Hey Ladies!", greeted Derrick as he gave me a hug.

"Hey boys" I greeted back as everyone greeted everyone with hugs.

"Mass!", screeched a familiar annoying voice. I rolled my eyes and swiveled around.

"Yes?", I stated, glaring at the familiar annoying blonde that came to a stop in front of me.

"Where have you been? And how come we didn't car pool, did we, like, stop doing that?", asked Claire, cocking her head to the side. I heard the girls laugh from behind me.

"First of all, talk _slower, _jeez, I expect better of you. Second of all, I've been with the girls, where else would I be? Third, _of course _we still have car pool", I answered, smirking at her as her eyes grew bigger.

"So, you _ditched _me?", she asked, her mouth forming an _'O'. _

_"YES", _the girls and I shouted in unison, rolling our eyes, they came forward.

"Why?", whimpered Claire, her baby blue's watering.

"_Because, LYONS, _you accused me and Cam of going around behind your back, what kind of best friend does _that? _I am _NOT _a home-wrecker!", I spat, glaring at her and stepping forward.

"And you are _OUT!", _I shouted, then stepping back as the bell rang.

"And I _totally HEART that!", _chirped Alicia, smirking as she pulled down her black ray bans.

"Bye Lyons", smirked Kristen and Dylan, wiggling their fingers as they walked to first period.

I smirked, turned on my heel, and walked to first period, leaving behind an awestruck Claire, awestruck boys, and an awestruck crowd of students.

**Cam POV**

My jaw dropped, Massie had just dumped Claire on her whiny ass, and it was freaking _awesome. _

"See ya later guys!", I shouted at the boys, then running after Massie, who was now _strutting _to our first period, her head held high, a smirk etched onto her face.

"Cam! Wait! Does this mean we're back together, since Massie out of the picture for me, and..." yelled Claire, her blue eyes watering.

"No, I broke up with you on Friday, and it's going to stay that way!", I replied, trying to catch up with Massie, she suddenly froze, and turned around. I skidded to a stop, barely crashing into her.

"You broke up with _her?", _she breathed out_, _looking up at me.

"Yeah, on friday. I texted you and called, but you never replied" I huffed, trying to catch my breath.

She blushed, a smile replacing her smirk, "Oh, well that's good", she replied, than continued her _strut to_ first period.

"That's it?", I stated, dumbfounded for the second time today. I was expecting a _I'm so proud of you!, _or _YAY! You finally ditched that bitch, _or something.

"Are you coming or not?", she asked over her shoulder, I could tell she was grinning.

"Yeah" I replied, smiling a little.

**8:00 a.m., Monday; BOCD; Alicia POV**

"That was _ah-mazing!", _gushed Dylan as she plopped down in her seat, setting her bag on the table.

"Point!", I chirped, settling next to her.

"Totally", grinned Kristen, sliding in next to me.

The whole class became _silent. _We all looked at the new distraction, it was Claire, she was on the verge of crying.

We exchanged glances, Claire noticed and looked at the empty seat next to Kristen that just last week she occupied, debating whether or not she should sit there. We narrowed her eyes as if to say _Don't you dare, if you do, well, let's not even think about that. _

Claire got the obvious message_, _and sat in front of the class, next to Layne Abeley, who had come to hate Claire ever since she joined the Pretty Committee. Layne rolled her green eyes in disgust at Claire and scooted her chair away from Claire's. We all giggled, and smirked at the scene.

"Class, I'm Mr. Loner, I don't care what you do, just don't do drugs or make out", he stated as he scanned the class, rolled his eyes, and stalked out of the classroom, slamming the door.

The class burst into laughter, I mean, _come on!, _Mr. _LONER ? _

Everyone got out of their seats and into their normal cliques, I turned to the girls.

"Down to business", I stated, trying to look serious.

"Operation _CASSIE!", _giggled Dylan, seeing through my facade.

"That's such a cute couple name for Cam and Massie!", gushed Kristen as she chewed on her Five gum.

"For sure. Now that Claire is out of the way, and Derrick doesn't like Massie anymore, we have cleared all obstacles!", I stated, grinning at them.

"Don't jinx it Leesh!", whined Dylan. I rolled my eyes and knocked on the wooden desk infront of us, receiving questioning looks from other teens, I glared at them causing them to look away, I smirked.

"Happy now Dyl?", I asked, tilting my head at her.

"Yep, now you won't jinx it!", she chirped, smirking at me.

"Now you're going to jinx that Dyl!", giggled Kristen, making us burst into laughter.

**Massie POV**

"Zzzzz", whispered Cam, grinning at me as Mrs. Robinson droned on and on about cells, or whatever the hell she was talking about.

"I know" I replied, yawning then smiling at him.

The door flew open revealing Ms. Burns, looking as mean as ever.

"Hello Ms. Burns, what brings you to my class today?", asked Mrs. Robinson, stopping her awful speech. Everyone in the class perked up, including Cam and me.

"Thank god she shut up!", muttered Cam under his breath, I giggled and shot him a smile.

"Well there's a new student, and Massie Block has been chosen to show him around, so they will be in all of the same classes", stated Ms. Burns, smiling dully.

"Damn" I muttered, Cam chuckled and shot me a supporting smile.

A boy walked into the room, I gasped in amazement, I felt Cam tense up from beside me. The boy was fairly tall, he was toned, and beautifully tanned. His hair was a dark brown, and his eyes, _oh his eyes!, _they were almost as pretty as Cam's, they were a brown, mixed in with a baby blue and pale green. He was sporting a purple _Young and Reckless _shirt, black skinny jeans, and purple vans, and he _freaking worked them! _

_"_I'm Eric Richards", he stated walking up to me, thrusting his hand out.

I blushed, _freaking blushed, _and grasped his hand and shook it. "Massie Block" I replied smoothly, _fake it till you make it. _

He plopped down next to me, dropping his black jansport back pack onto the ground, the class was awestruck, and Mrs. Robinson stated, "Okay, do the pages on the board, due next week", she stated as she settled into her desk.

"So, who's that? Is he your boyfriend or something?", asked Eric, nodding to Cam, who was still as tense as ever.

"Nah, he's just one of my really good friends, and that's Cam Fisher" I smiled, trying not to stutter at this gorgeous boy sitting next to me.

"That's good", he replied, smiling at me as stared at me.

I felt Cam tense, I blushed, what was _'that's good' _supposed to mean?

* * *

**-Giggles- Was the wait worth it? Or was it eh? Tell me in a review! Did you expect Mr. Eric Richards ? I think not ! ;D. **

**REVIEW REPLY TIME.**

**FlyAndBeFree- :), thanks. You're bomb girl! ahha. Again, thanks for telling people about my story!**

**skiiergirl97- well thank you very much ! **

**Zeez- I keep on forget to put history on friendship! gah, and i hope you like cassie more then clam! ;)**

**lovesPINKxx-it's okay, sorry for not updating earlier too, ahaha. but, me either, don't really like Claire, AT ALL;). **

**najah smith- ahha, thank you ! :)**

**Massington4ever13- thanks, and i did ! :D. **

**Well that's it ! I'll try to update again this week, depending on the amount of reviews that I get.**

**So review, then check out Welcome To Westchester by FlyAndBeFree ! **

**-kaitlin :)  
**


	7. New kid on the scene

**12:00 p.m., Monday; BOCD; Cafe; Massie POV**

"So, you really are the alpha around here", smirked Eric as we strolled into the cafe.

"And you thought I was _lying?", _I pouted, batting my mascara covered eyelashes at him. Since Eric and me had four straight classes together so far, we had gotten close in just four hours. None of the PC knew about him, since I only had classes with them _after _lunch. But I'm pretty sure they knew about him any way, I mean, new hot guy hanging with top alpha all day, _news flash, _that's what _everyone _is talking about, and the fact that we dumped Claire, two points for me! _Score. _

"Not really, I mean, _who wouldn't see you as alpha?", _he replied, winking at me as we got closer to table 18.

Now full attention was on _us. _Dylan dropped the fry that she was about to shove in her mouth, then elbowed Alicia, who paled (which is _super _hard, cause she's _super _tan). Alicia then elbowed Kristen who shot her head up from her book, she then paled too. The boys looked at us in wonder, widened their eyes, then averted them from us to Cam. The rest of the cafe was looking at us to see if Eric would be included into our table, _but why wouldn't he? _

Eric walked up to the table, pulled out a chair next to Dylan, he gestured with his arm for me to sit on it. I cracked a smile, then plopped down onto the seat, he pushed the chair in and plopped down into the seat behind me.

"He's such a gentleman!", gushed a random girl, I rolled my eyes.

"There is _nothing _need to see! Turn around, go back to your lunches, and mind your own business!", I called out, not even bothering to turn around to face other kids. For a second, the cafe was filled with the scraping of chairs, murmuring _okays, _then everyone went back to their lunches. Eric chuckled and leaned back in his seat.

"Who's that?", blurted Dylan, staring at Eric.

"Ooops, I'm Eric Richards, just came here today", quickly replied Eric.

"Yup, kay, so the redhead over here is Dylan Marvil, the spanish chick is Alicia Rivera, the dirty blonde is Kristen, they're all my best friends. On to the boys, that's Derrick Harrington, Griffin Hastings (my soon to be stepbrother), Chris Plovert, Kemp Hurley, Josh Hotz, and Cam Fisher", I explained, trying to catch my breath.

"Nice to meet ya guys" greeted Eric, shooting everyone a charming smile. A chorus of the same phrase was thrown back at him in response.

"So, where are you from?", asked Griffin, leaning back in his chair as he took a big gulp of gatorade. I shot him a smile for saving us from an awkward silence, he nodded back.

"California", replied Eric, grinning.

"Oh, California girls, hot huh? Did the song match up to them?", joked Kemp, wiggling his eyebrows. We laughed and giggled, Kristen kicked him under the table.

"I was _joking!", _he whined, rubbing his shin. Kristen rolled her eyes, smiled, and shrugged.

"Pretty much, but New York girls can _easily _match up" stated Eric, winking at me, I blushed for the _billionth _time that day, _ugh. _

"Damn, you have a way with words, Richards", smirked Kemp patting him on the back, Eric just laughed in response.

"So, baseball wise, who are you a fan of?", asked Josh, settling back into his chair while chomping on his chips.

"Dodgers all the way", boasted Eric.

Josh dropped his jaw while everyone started to laugh, "Are you frickin kidding me! It's _yankees _all the way!", cried out Josh, chips falling out of his mouth.

"Hey, Hotz, stay classy_!", _teased Alicia, rolling his eyes.

"No, it's only Yankees all the way if you want a whole fake team of steroids!", argued Eric, leaning forward, placing his elbows on the edge of the table.

"You did _not _just go there!", stated Josh, his eyes widening.

"I did", smirked Eric, leaning back into his chair and casually throwing an arm around the back of my chair. Dylan playfully nudged me and rolled her eyes.

The bell rang out, we all got out of chairs, while Josh was still sitting dumbfounded in his seat.

"What a keeper, Leesh!", I teased as we walked away with the rest of the group except for Josh.

"I know, at least he's hot", she joked back, rolling her eyes.

"I heard that!", yelled Josh from behind us.

"We know!", we shouted back, giving each other high-fives.

**5:00 p.m., Monday; BOCD; Soccer Locker Room; Cam POV**

"My knee _effin _hurts!", whined Kemp, rubbing it while he sat down on the bench, clad in his _I'm too sexy for tighty whities _boxers.

"And it's you fault for trying to trip me first!", smirked Griffin as he took off his practice jersey and threw it into his locker.

"Whatevs", snorted Kemp, gulping down his gatorade,.

"We have more _serious _matters to talk about, boys. Like Eric Richards.", stated Derrick, causing everyone to groan, and me fumbling with the shorts I was pulling onto my body.

"I know right? I mean, he likes the _Dodgers, EW", _whined Josh, shaking his head back and forth.

"I was _not _talking about _that. _I was talking about the fact that Mr. Richards is going to steal Massie from Cammie-boy here", snapped Derrick. I blushed and fumbled with the shirt I was trying to pull over my head.

"Who cares?", chuckled Griffin, rolling his eyes.

"You _don't _care?", yelped Derrick, his eyes widening.

"Nah, it's just going to be like how you and Massie ended up. They're going to go out, break up, become the best of friends. Problem _solved", _smirked Griffin, shutting his locker, saluting to us, then striding out of the locker room.

"He does have a point, well I gotta go, see ya later", stated Chris, walking out with Josh and Kemp.

"Well, I guess you just have to wait, Fisher", stated Derrick, shrugging his shoulders, and shutting his locker.

"_What? _Who ever said I liked Massie like that?", I stutter-cried, turning around to face him.

"Oh _please, _you're my best friend, there's some things I just _know. _And I'm smarter than you think. So let's stop wasting our time arguing, go to my house, eat pizza, and play the new COD game", smirked Derrick, walking out and motioning me to follow.

**5:00 p.m., Monday; Richards Estate; Eric's Room; Eric POV**

I sighed as I logged off of _oovoo, _finishing a video chat with my best friend, Dominic, from California. I turned my iHome on, selecting _Artist Vs. Poet_'s cover of _Bad Romance. _

I plopped down on my king-sized bed and gulped down the rest of my _Dr. Pepper. _

_BOCD _was a _big _change from my old school in California. The girls here were fashion crazy _and _boy crazy, California girls were just boy crazy. I guess the kids here aren't _that _bad, except for that Josh Hotz, he likes the _Yankees, EW. _

I have a feeling that Derrick and Cam don't like me, or Massie's best friends. But, oh well.

Sighing, I threw my phone on the foot of my bed. I was stupid not to ask for Massie's number, that's like _number one _in the books. But Massie's _perfect. _From her amber eyes to her confidence. I mean, _who wouldn't fall for that chick? _

_

* * *

_**So, did you like it? Yes, no, maybe? Well review ! :).**

**And seriously, thanks to EVERYONE to reviews! But, lately there has been people just alerting my story, and not reviewing. If you have enough time to alert/fav you can at least put a 'good job', or an 'update soon'. Just something in a review, please? **

**And to people who have been reviewing, thanks a bunch, i appreciate every single one, I don't care if it's super long or short, I just appreciate you guys a lot :).**

**-kaitlin  
**


	8. Some things just don't end up okay

**So, today, I was minding my own business, eating my amazing cheeseburger, drinking some good ol' coke, and listening to the even MORE amazing Keegan Calmes (my latest obsession). Then it hit me, i haven't updated Seven Things for a LONG (?) time ! So I opened up a new tab on my old, shabby lap top and opened up FanFiction, and type THIS CHAPPY up !  
**

**DISCLAIMER: lah-dee-dahh. AGAIN, i don't own the clique, stop rubbing it in my face. **

**

* * *

**

**7:30 a.m., Tuesday ; Range Rover; Massie POV **

I frowned as everyone kept on asking me questions about me and Eric's relationship, I told them to stop, but they still didn't. It's not like our 'relationship' progressed over night, we don't even have eachother's numbers which was _so _stupid!

"Shut up!", I yelled, slamming my iPhone down on the leather seat of the Range Rover, Isaac must've heard because he halted the car to the stop.

"What?", replied Alicia, staring at me.

"You _know _what! Stop asking the effin questions", I snapped, glaring at all three of the girls.

"It someone's time of the month", snickered Dylan, smirking a bit.

"Dylan effin Marvil, I just narrowed the PC down to four, would you like it to be narrowed down to three?", I spat, scowling at her.

Everyone gasped, not believing what I just said, hell, I don't even _know _where that came from. Dylan's green orbs turned watery, she quietly mumbled, "No".

"Girls, we're here", softly spoke Isaac turning around.

"Good, thanks Isaac" I stated, sliding out of the car, not caring if the PC was following.

**Eric POV**

I opened my eyes just in time to see Massie sauntering over to me and the guys, a confident smirk finding its own way onto her perfect face.

The Pretty Committee was not far behind, they looked like they were trying to comfort Dylan, who looked like she was about to burst into hysterics. Then other guys noticed cause they stopped talking to try and figure out what the hell was going on.

"Hey boys!", chirped Massie, not seeming to care about the other girls, she hugged Derrick and Griffin, and waved at me, shooting me a smile.

The girls finally caught up, and Dylan seemed to have calmed down, she was now upright and plastering a smile onto her paled face.

"Hey ladies" stated Griffin, looking confused.

"Massie we need to talk right now", said Alicia, making the group even more awkward, Massie tilted her head and hesitated.

The bell rang, but it changed nothing. Everyone stayed locked in their positions, eyeing the girls to see what they would do next.

"No thanks", replied Massie, smirking and turning to me and Cam. Everyone let out a tiny gasp.

"Come on guys", stated Massie, motioning us to follow her to first period, we exchanged a glance, shrugged, and followed her.

**Cam POV**

I slid into my seat next to Massie, debating with myself on what to say.

"So what's up with you and the PC?", asked Eric, who was sitting on her other side, he casually leaned back and propped his hands behind his head. I quickly closed my mouth as he cut me off, feeling my face heat up in annoyance.

"Oh, not that much. Just a little fight, doesn't really mean much, we'll get over it at lunch", replied Massie, casually leaning back and crossing her legs elegantly.

Eric chuckled and rolled his eyes, muttering, "Girls", under his breath.

"And you say it like it's a _bad _thing!", joked Massie, giggling back at him, her cheeks becoming tinted with a rosy pink. I internally groaned, watching Massie and some guy flirt was _not _how I wanted to spend my morning.

"So, _Cammie, _what's up with you?", asked Massie, turning toward me slightly, a smile still etched onto her face.

"What?", I asked, surprised she was talking to me.

"You haven't been talking. What's wrong?", she asked again, raising her eyebrow.

"Nothing, just bored", I lied, putting on a smile.

"Oh", she replied, frowning slightly, then turning away.

"So, Massie...", started Eric, grinning.

I turned the other way, and turned on my iPod, putting on _Not Yours _by _Keegan Calmes. _I rolled my eyes, wondering what the hell I did to deserve Eric stealing my best friend away.

**12:00 p.m., Tuesday; Cafe; BOCD; Massie POV**

"I'm sorry Massie for this morning", whispered Dylan shuffling up to our lunch table with Alicia and Kristen behind her.

I stood up from my chair abruptly, and and took a step closer. The cafe quieted down.

Dylan, Kristen, and Alicia stared at me, not knowing what to do. I threw my arms in the air, smiled, and said, "_GROUP HUG!"_.

They all grinned and jumped on me, a few minutes of giggling later we broke apart and caught our breath.

I rolled my eyes at the rest of the cafe who was staring at us intently.

"Well, there's nothing to see, go back to your lunches" bellowed Eric, who must have caught on to my annoyance. I grinned at him in approval, he shot me a wink.

"He's a keeper", teased Dylan, giggling slightly, but shutting up when Cam and Derrick glared at her.

"Why thank you", replied Eric, wiggling his eyebrows and stretching his arms.

I saw Derrick mumble something underneath his breath and roll his eyes. Cam chuckled and grinned.

The bell rang, signaling the end of lunch, I got up and started to catch up with the girl, supposedly , Duh-livia just got another nose job.

"Massie, can I talk to you for a second?", asked Eric as he grabbed my forearm gently.

"Yeah", I replied, staring at him curiously as I stopped and leaned against locker.

"Wanna go out with me one Wednesday for dinner, at six ?", asked Eric, keeping his cool as he leaned against the locker across from me.

"Yes, I would _love _to", I answered, a group of butterflies going to work in my stomach. I hoped I wouldn't blush in front of him.

"Really?", he yelped, his gorgeous eyes widening and surprise.

"Yes, _really, _now let's get to class we're going to be late", I teased, grinning at him as I grabbed his hand and dragged him to our next class.

Eric chuckled, because seriously Massie Block doesn't give a _crap _about being late to class.

**I'm skipping to WEDNESDAY ! so , yeahh. **

**5:00 p.m., Wednesday; Block Estate; Massie POV**

I smiled and looked in the mirror at my outfit. In my opinion, I looked _damn good. _I was wearing a leather jacket, white v-neck, a high-waisted ruffled flower printed skirt, slouchy black leather ankle boots.

Twirling in place, I watched my flirt flare up. Tapping my finger on my lips, I grabbed a cupcake flavored _Glossip Girl _and applied it to my lips.

The door bell rang, I dropped the now sealed lip gloss tube on the floor. Eric wasn't supposed to come until six, and he's an hour early.

I grabbed my phone and slipped it into the pocket of my jacket and ran down the stairs, feeling my fresh loos curls bouncing.

Swinging open the door, I expected to find Eric, but I found something else, making my stomach churn.

Cam stood there clad in gym shorts&an old tomahawks tee, a light smile placed on his face.

"I was in your backyard for fifteen minutes, but you never came outside, I tried your phone. So, I came here. And, you're dressed up for a night of playing soccer", breathed Cam, staring at my outfit. Then hit me, my mouth popped open in shock.

_Oh shit. _

_"_Oh my god. I'm so sorry, Cam", I whispered, slapping a hand over my mouth in disbelief.

"You forgot" he whispered. His eyes widening, his mouth popping open.

"I'm sorrry", I mumbled, looking down in shame.

"What made you forget?", he asked staring hard at me, becoming tense and stiff.

"I-i-i", I started, not wanting to tell him, _at all. _

_"Something _made you forget. You _never _forget, so _something important _must have happened to make you freaking _forget. _Tell me, I deserve to know", he stated, his hands started to shake in fury. I cringed.

"I'm supposed to go on a date with Eric, in an hour", I replied, taking a step backwards.

"_Him?", _spat Cam, his glare growing intense.

"I'm sor-", I started.

"_My ass. _Ever since he came you're like this love sick puppy, this _stupid _love sick puppy, that _I don't know! _That I _don't want _to know! You're _forgetting _about _me, _about _us. _All because of _him. _You would never have forgotten a Wednesday if he wasn't here", he yelled, breaking his glare, his eyes becoming glassy and watery, full of hurt and hate.

I opened my mouth. He shook is head furiously, he turned on his heel and stalked out of my view, his hands and shoulders shaking all the way.

* * *

**Wow, wow, and I seriously just made that up as I typed it. I'm a sicccccccccccck person, yeah? **

**I wanted to cry about Cam , cause this somewhat relates to what I'm going through right noww. **

**so , please, review ?**

**thanks a bunchhh **

**-kaitlin.  
**


	9. Best friends, not much

**So, thanks a bunch for all the lovely reviews :) ! They powered me to make a fast, new chapter. **

**And, ohmyJESUS! some girls are some dang mean D; well in RL. it's crazy how in just two weeks you can go from being the best of friends to hating eachother. It sucks a lot, but i know she's just bad news, that i really don't want to hang with. **

**kay, so i hope you like this chapter. it's kinda depressing. Eh, you'll see later;)  
**

* * *

**5:50 p.m., Wednesday; Block Estate; Kitchen; Massie POV**

I stared hard at the tiny little purple compact mirror I fished out of my purse.

Massie Block (_well, me_) stared back at me with wide amber eyes, her chestnut hair was in loose curls, her full lips were covered in layers of cupcake flavored lip gloss.

That was _me_, I _didn'_t change.

Am I really acting like a _stupid_ lovesick puppy?

Cam wouldn't say those things for no reason, and the look and emotion in his eyes were unbearable I cringed mentally as I had a vivid picture of them.

The door bell rang; I sprang up from the chair. I hadn't canceled the date with Eric, I needed something to get my mind off of Cam Fisher and how just in a matter of days, our perfect friendship had crumbled into pieces.

"Hey Mass", breathed out Eric, welcoming me with a hug as he smiled down at me.

"Hey Eric" I replied, trying to keep my cool.

"You ready?" he asked, gesturing toward the car waiting for us.

As ready as I'll ever be. I quietly smiled and nodded as he grabbed my hand and steered me toward the waiting car.

**6:30 p.m., Wednesday; Park; Massie POV**

"Why didn't you tell me we were going to the park? I wouldn't have worn boots!" I whined as we climbed out of the car.

"Element of surprise, Mass. I never told you we were going to a 'fancy' Italian place either, but you like it, right?" he asked, grinning as he took my hand and dragged me toward the playground.

"Yeah I did", I replied, reflecting backwards in my head.

"See? It's better with surprise, especially on the first date!" he smirked.

"This was a _date_?" I asked, feigning innocence, making my amber eyes go wide.

He stopped his stride, and opened his mouth in shock. "You _didn't know_ this was a date?" he whispered in shock, looking down at me.

I giggled and smirked at him. "Of course I knew it was a date! I was kidding!" I teased.

"That wasn't funny. Now its revenge time, babe", he bellowed, just before he hoisted, me up and threw me over his shoulder, he was heading toward the sand.

"No! I don't want my boots to touch the sand! Get away from the sand, Eric!" I yelped, slapping his toned back.

I heard him chuckle loudly; I rolled my eyes in annoyance. "Fine, princess", he stated, stopping and taking off my boots, and going on to the sound.

"You ass-"I started, reaching for my boots.

"Nope! None of that" he smirked, plopping me down on a swing.

He plopped down on the swing beside me and put my boots on another swing. He began to kick his legs into the air, and gestured for me to do the same what.

"What?" I asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Whoever gets higher wins" he replied, his legs began to kick faster and faster.

"You're on", I stated, smirking at him as I followed his gestures. A pang of guilt hit me when I realized instead of having a swing contest with Eric, I should be at Cam's and begging for his forgiveness.

**7:30 p.m., Wednesday; Block Estate; Front Door; Eric POV**

"Again, thanks for the date Eric", mumbled Massie, as she opened her front door.

"Wait" I breathed, grabbing her hand. She spun around.

I breathed in, mustering up all of my courage and confidence, and leaned down. She rose onto her tip toes, and tilted her head up, her lips meeting with mine.

She pulled away, leaving a smile on my face, and a matching(in my opinion more beautiful) smile on hers.

"Will you be my girlfriend?" I asked, my stomach churning slowly.

She let out a tiny gasp, her smile disappearing.

_Gosh, Eric, how could you be so STUPID? There was a reason why she was acting strange on the first part of the date. She doesn't like me. She's probably going out with some French boy that she met during the summer. They're probably in love and going to get-_

"Yes", she cut me off, stepping forward.

"What?" I yelped, stopping in my tracks.

"I said yes, I would love to be your girlfriend", she stated, smirking at me as she leaned against the door frame.

"Oh, well, yeah, okay", I replied in a daze.

She rolled her eyes, kissed my cheek, and stepped inside her house. I stopped myself from running in with her, I whispered,"See you tomorrow, Mass".

I turned and headed down the drive way as she shut the door. _What a freaking day, Massie Block is MY girlfriend._

**8:00 p.m., Wednesday; Fisher Estate; Cam's Room; Cam POV **

_In. _

_Out. _

_Let's do this Fisher. _

I picked up my phone as I took a deep breath, failing to calm down.

_"There's a party in your bedroom all night long, there's a lot of talk about you-" ,_I rolled my eyes as Derrick's preset ringtone rang (_he insisted on it, and picked it of course). _I answered, ended Cash Cash's hit that Derrick loved(so much).

"Holy shit man! I can't even believe it!", yelled Derrick into the phone.

"What?" I yelled back. Wanting to get straight to the point, I had another phone call to make.

"Have you talked to Massie today?", he asked. I would've talken to her right now, but, _no, Derrick _decided to call.

"Uh, yeah. After school, why?", I answered, flopping down on my bed, shaking my hair out of my eyes.

"Oh, then you don't know then", stated Derrick, sighing.

I rolled my eyes and growled, "What don't I know, Harrington?".

"Calm it, Fisher! I was just going to tell you that Massie and Eric are going out now, as in _girlfriend and boyfriend!", _he replied, breathing in loudly.

"What?", I yelped. My eyes widened, _when did this happen..._

_Did she STILL go on the date after what I told her? Did she really pick him over me? _

"Yeah, Eric said on facebook and stuff. He called Kemp, Kemp texted all of us, apparently, _not you _though. Listen Cammie boy, I love you like a brother, I love Massie like a sister, but you are seriously _screwed. _Massie is like head over heels for this guy. And it doesn't look like that's gonna change for awhile. I'm saying this honestly, maybe you should find a girl for yourself. I mean, it's not like you're sulking over _Claire _, you're sulking over _Massie. _And Massie, she's taken. Just find a girl for the mean time, kay?", stated Derrick.

"Um, yeah, yeah, sure. I'll talk to you later, man. Thanks for the news and advice", I replied, sulking into the bed, hoping it would just swallow me, or that there was a real monster under my bed that would take me away.

"No prob, Fisher. See you tomorrow", a click was heard, I ended the call and chucked my phone at my hamper.

So much for talking to Massie tonight, looks like she chose already.

**7:30 a.m., Thursday; BOCD; Mrs. Robinson's class; Massie POV**

"You okay,Mass?" asked Eric as he plopped down next to me.

"Yeah, I'm great", I replied, putting on a smile for good measure. He grinned, leaned over and kissed my cheek.

"So, like, you guys are going out now? Cause,like, I heard rumors, but, like, I wasn't sure they were, like, true...", stated Olivia, scrunching her fake nose up, twisting a piece of blonde hair around her pale, slender finger.

"Yeah, _like, _we're _totally _going out now" I smirked, imitating the naturally dumb blonde. Eric shook with laughter, winking at me.

"Oh, that's like good!", she squealed, smiling, then _prancing _off to her seat that was two rows ahead of ours.

I kept an eye on the door, Cam wasn't here yet, he never answered my calls or texts. A minute later, he strolled in, flipping his hair and smiling. I sat up abruptly, waiting for him to come.

He was walking toward me, but no eye contact was made. He abruptly stopped in at Olivia's desk. She looked up from her iPhone, smiling once she saw him. She eagerly patted the seat next to her, He dropped his backpack and sat down, nodding and whispering something in her ear, which made her giggle.

My mouth popped open in surprise. _What? Why is he with HER? _

She scooted closer to him and leaned against him. And he didn't even lean away, change his seat, he just smiled down at her and went on with class. _  
_

_"_Did you guys get in a fight or something? Is he even allowed to change seats?", asked Eric, looking between me and Cam.

"No, we didn't get in a fight, and yeah, we don't have assigned seats", I answered, smiling at him.

"Oh, okay", replied Eric, still looking puzzled.

The rest of the class was spent looking at the back of Cam's head. He never looked back. The only part of his face I saw was the side view, when he said something to Olivia which made her laugh, which made him laugh.

_What. the. hell ? _

_

* * *

_

**Oh. dang. GIRL;D Never expected that, huh? But drama, oh mama :D ! **

**REVIEW REPLY TIME KIDDOS ! **

**FlyAndBeFree - It's a-okay :D ! I'm done with that shizz ! Yeahh, you know, YOU SHOULD UPDATE. LIKE RIGHT NOW GIRLL ! Perrrrrtty please ? :D**

**Zeez - OOOO! you got that right ;) it ain't over till the story's done :)) ! And yes, she did. I know, tsk tsk tsk. **

**dearXdarling - DARLING ! :D I haven't talk to you in AGES D; where have you been ? ;) PSHH, if massie's not having cam, HE'S MINE GIRL:D ! haha, thank youuu :) **

**OptimistPessimistRebel - yup , I felt bad, but, it's gotta happen sometime ;) yeah, he probably will, but then something else might happen... Yes, in fact, I do know, and i like it too ! P.S. i like your long review :) ! **

**Jackie- OHMYGOODNESS ! thank you&& YOU ARE AMAZING(&STELLAR) :D ! **

**so , yeee-up, that's it ! **

**-kaitlin**

**P.S. review :D ! please&thank you !  
**


	10. Feeling sorry

**So, um. Last time I update was in November, it's almost Christmas. Yeah, sorry about that. **

**I NEVER do that. **

**1. My internet has been off&&on. EW. **

**2. I'm tending to my bestfriend's wounds, she broke up with her boyfriend, well he broke up with her. &&it was NOT pretty.**

**3. Christmas time, super busy. **

**SO, here's a new chappy ! :D  
**

**

* * *

**

**12:00 p.m., Thursday; BOCD; Cafe; Massie POV**

"I can't believe that Cam hasn't even forgiven you yet" mumbled Dylan, glancing at me as we strolled through the crowded hallway on our way to lunch.

"Me either" I mumbled back, looking down at my flats.

"Don't be sad, he'll probably forgive you when we get to the table" chirped Kristen as she patted me lightly on the back.

"For sure, I mean, how could he _survive _without talking to you?", teased Alicia, as we sat down at the table.

"Who can't survive without talking to who?" asked Josh, being nosy, _as usual. _

"No one!", we all quickly replied in unison, then bursting in laughter.

"You strange New York girls" joked Eric as he sat down next to me.

"I know right, we're stuck with them, at least _you _got a taste of them' Cali girls", bellowed Kemp as Derrick, Griffin, Chris, and Josh high fived him.

"As if! Think about _that _next time you want a kiss, Josh" scoffed Alicia, shooting Josh a glare.

"No, Leesh, I didn't mean it, baby", whimpered Josh, leaning toward her.

"I know" she chirped, leaning forward and pecking his lips quickly.

"Whipped!", hooted Kemp and Chris, slapping their hands on the table.

"Get some!", bellowed Derrick, as he whistled at them.

"Guys!", yelled me and the girls, laughing at them.

The whole cafe silenced, even _our _table silenced. I looked up in surprise, trying to see what all of this was about. My eyes quickly widened.

Cam was now seated with his lunch, _but _with _Olivia _sitting next to him, at _our EFFIN _table.

"Hey Cam", greeted Derrick, breaking the silence. _Oh my god. _

"What's up, man?", asked Josh, joining in. _Oh my god. _

I glanced at the girls, who were all tense, and looking between me, Cam, and Olivia. Eric squeezed my hand under the table._ Oh my god. _

The whole cafe broke out in quiet and harsh whispers. _Oh my god. _

"What the hell is _that THING _doing here?", I snarled, glaring at Olivia.

"She's not a _thing, _she's _Olivia. _And , she's sitting with us for lunch, _princess", _replied Cam, glaring back at me. Eric tensed up from beside me. I shrank back, then regained my composure.

"What makes you think you can just _invite _whoever the _hell YOU _want to sit at this table?", I asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Because, you invited Eric to sit here", he replied. _Ouch. _

_"_Cause I'm her _boyfriend", _snapped Eric, wrapping an arm around me protectively. Cam's eyes darkened.

"So? You weren't on the first day", snarled Cam, glaring at Eric.

"She's alpha, she can do whatever the hell she wants" piped up an LBR as she ran by us, we didn't even get to see her face. I breathed in heavily.

"Alpha? Alpha is just a _fucking _title. Remember what I told you yesterday, _alpha? _Love. Sick. Puppy. _Stupid_. Love. Sick. Puppy. But then again, you don't listen to what I say anyways, right? Cause you went on the _fucking _date anyways. I. Don't. Want. To. Know. You." he stated. His eyes darkening, his mouth turning into a tiny smirk, his shoulders and hands beginning to shake.

"Come on, Livs", he stated, grabbing his lunch and standing up. She nodded, shot me and Eric a glare, and stalked out with him.

"Are you okay?" asked Eric, grabbing me by the shoulder gently and turning me around.

"Yeah. Fine, can you go get me lunch please, I'm really hungry", I lied, smiling at him.

"Anything for you, Mass. I'll be back", he replied, shooting me a smile before running off to get food.

"_Oh my god. Oh my god. I never told him to say that!", _breathed Derrick, in a daze.

"What?", I shrieked, staring at him.

"Well. Uh, I sorta told him to get off his ass and find a new girl instead of sulking around", replied Derrick, looking down at his food.

"You what? How could you be so stupid, you're such a freaking dick!", I snapped, not believing that _Derrick _was behind this.

"Oh shut up. You think you're all high and mighty. But you hurt him. Stop acting like he's only hurting you. Stop stringing him along like a _fucking _toy! Cam doesn't deserve that shit", snarled Derrick, his puppy dog eyes growing intense as he glared at me, stood up, and stormed out of the cafe, with Josh on his heels.

"Aw, _fuck. _Boy drama. See ya later ladies and Griffin" mumbled Kemp and Chris as they strolled out of the cafe.

"Um, can you tell Eric I went to the bathroom, Griff? Thanks", I mumbled, before shooting out of the cafe on my way to the bathroom , the girls right by my side.

**12:20 p.m., Thursday; BOCD; Front Lawn; Cam POV**

I chewed on my rice krispie treat roughly. Swallowing down big chunks whole.

_Crap. _I coughed, choking on a chunk of the sugary sweet.

Olivia sighed from beside me, I could imagine her rolling her eyes.

"Calm yo balls, Fisher", she teased, patting my back hard. I swallowed it down.

"Whatevs, Ryans" I replied, settling back onto my elbows.

"Whatevs? _Whatevs? _I guess that speech to Massie really tired you out" she laughed, flipping her bangs out of her eyes.

"Mmmm, did ya like that speech?" I asked, tilting my head toward the blonde.

"Very much so, except the part where Massie Block glared at me as if she was going to burn me and everything I own down", she stated, calmly eating her cookie.

"Wasn't that _whole _speech?" I asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Whatevs".

"You stole my word", I jabbed, playfully glaring at her.

"Puh-lease, I _made_ that word. I think my blondeness is getting to you Cammie", she replied, smirking at me as she threw her trash at me.

"_Puh-lease, _and did you just hint at me being white trash?", I scoffed.

"Nah, the boys are coming. See ya later, Fishy!", she chirped, picking up her things then _skipping _away.

"That whole _hang with Olivia thing to get Block jealous _actually works! I mean, she was all bitchy after you left, man", greeted Derrick as he threw himself onto the grass beside me.

"And Massie and Derrick _totally _had a bitch fit!", screeched Kemp as he stole my bag of Lays.

"Oh really now?", I asked, smirking as I turned to Derrick.

He shrugged while chugging down the rest of my gatorade, "Bros before hoes, right?".

**7:00 a.m., Friday;Block Estate; Massie's Room; Massie POV**

I sniffed as I scrolled through my messages for the billionth time. The downside of ditching school-_being, completely, and utterly bored. _

_FLASHBACK: _

"Mah-ssie! Get your little ass out of that bed, let's get to school!" snapped Alicia as she threw open the doors of my bedroom.

"No, I'm sick -cough-", I groaned as I rolled over on my king sized bed, that was a little _too _comfortable.

Alicia shot me a quick glare as she stalked over to me. She _slapped _a hand over my forehead and rolled her large eyes.

"OW, did you _really _have to do _that?", _I moaned as I she reached under my pillow.

"I am _not _stupid", she smirked as she pulled out a handwarmer pack from underneath my pillow. _Crap. _

_"_Fine. I just don't want to go to school!", I snapped, slapping the hand warmer away from her hand, watching as it landed on the carpeted floor.

"Running away from problems, eh?", she asked, sitting on my bed.

"No, I'm not _running. _I'm just setting them aside for further use", I replied, settling back onto my pillow.

"Ugh, fine. Little miss bitch. They're not going to fix themselves. The alpha _I _know would get her ass out of bed and _fight", _she muttered, stalking out of my room, slamming the door behind her.

"I never said they _could ! _And _I am _alpha!", I shouted at the closed door, chucking a pillow at it.

_END OF FLASHBACK_

"Girls are _such _bitches", I whined as I drummed my fingers on my stomach.

_We all have been degraded, we all will be the greatest- _rang my phone, showcasing _We'll all be _by _The Maine. _

I squeaked as I opened up the message on my phone.

_"_Oh my god, the highlight of my day was a frickin text", I grumbled as I scrolled to view the message.

It was from Eric.

_Eric: Hey Mass! Where are you today? Good morning by the way. I brought you starbucks but you never showed up. _

First reaction - So, this is one of the reasons why me and Cam aren't talking.

Second reaction - Aw crap.

Third reaction- _AW! _He got me _STARBUCKS! _-insert giddy face here-

I typed up a reply, _Ended up staying home, sick. Good morning to you too. And sorry, thanks anyway:) ! _

I imagined Eric sitting alone at our table in first period. Girls were probably trying to hit on him, I mean, _who wouldn't? _And Cam, sitting with that bitch Olivia, laughing-

The ringing of my phone drowned out my thoughts.

_Eric: Feel better babe. I'll come by after school with lunch. Wish me luck surviving in this hell hole without you. _

Grinning to myself, I replied, _Kay, thanks babe:).And yes, good luck without your savior;) _

I shut my phone off and set it on the bed side table.

"Maybe me and Eric will work out after all" I whispered as I drifted off to sleep.

**12:00 p.m., Friday; cafe; BOCD; Cam POV**

I cleared my throat as I sat down onto my chair. Derrick nodded a _sup _to me and went back to silently eating his food.

Alicia and Josh stopped whispering and smiled at me before turning back to their hushed conversation. Dylan and Kristen just shot me side glances as Kemp,Griffin, and Chris grinned.

Massie and Eric's absence was evident, making the table unusually quiet.

I smiled as I saw Olivia _skipping _over to us with frozen yogurt in her hand. She stopped and plopped down in the seat beside me.

The table grew silent. The boys looked at me and Olivia then the 'Pretty Committee'. The 'pretty committee' stared at me and Olivia, Alicia narrowed her eyes into an intense glare.

"Didn't Massie already talk about _Olivia _sitting at our table. She is _not _welcomed" growled Alicia, as her brown eyes darkened.

"Yeah, but who gives a fuck? She's not even here", I snapped, twirling a fry with my fingers.

"_Who gives a fuck? We _give a fuck!", screeched Dylan as she glared at me.

"Olivia's not welcome. Simple as that. Fisher, I'm going to tell you this. Stop bringing that _chick _over here. Fix your damn problems with Massie. Stop being such a _bitch. _I'm not going to be nice to you, until you respect me and my girls. Got that?", spat Kristen as she jabbed a finger at me.

"They have a point. Cam, you're acting like it's everyones fault, _but _yours. Yeah, Massie screwed up. But you have too", declared Kemp as he sided with the girls.

"Oh, _shut up. _What happened to bros before hoes?", I retorted, glaring at him.

"Derrick said that, not me", replied Kemp, smirking.

"Are you calling _my _girlfriend and her friends hoes?", asked Eric as he dropped into a seat.

"I guess so. And where's your lunch, Richards? Becoming a little man anorexic, aren't ya?", I smirked as I raised an eyebrow.

"_Actually, _I was saving my appetite for when I bring lunch to Massie afterschool. She deserves that cause she's sick. And, her and her friends _are _not hoes" replied Eric as he glared at me.

My mouth popped open. _Massie's sick? How sick? Is it fatal? Will she be okay?-_

"Aw, what _a _real gentleman!" cooed Kristen as she grinned.

"Shut up, Gregory!", I snapped.

"Don't tell her to shut up!", growled Griffin as he narrowed his eyes at me.

"Fisher, grow up. I know the guys at this table _don't _like me. But at least _they _have the decency to talk about me _behind _my back when I can't hear, unlike _you _who talks shit to my _face", _spat Eric as he pushed his chair back. The boys all opened their mouth to talk, clearly ashamed.

"It's fine guys. I knew you guys didn't like me from the start. Whatever", shrugged Eric as he stalked out of the cafe.

"Wait a sec, Eric!", mumbled all the girls before getting up and exiting the cafe.

"Great job, Fisher", grumbled Griffin as he stabbed his pizza with a fork.

"You know what Olivia?", asked Chris as he sipped on his coke casually.

"Yeah?", she asked, tilting her head to the side. _Oh god. _Olivia has her moments, where, she's totally awesome, and she's not stupid, or totally girly. But most of the time, she's ditzy and 'blonde'. This is that ditzy time.

"I think you should follow the ladies' instructions" he smirked as Kemp chuckled. I glared at the two.

"And do what?", she replied.

"Fucking leave the table already!", he groaned as he threw a fry down at his plate. The guys chuckled, as I rolled my eyes.

"Fine, I don't need you guys", she spat as she glared at all of us, including me, and stalked out.

_Damn. _

**2:30 p.m., Friday; Massie's Room; Block Estate; Massie POV**

"Good afternoon, sunshine!", greeted Eric, his toned arms full of yummy-smelling food.

"Hey. How was the ol' hell hole?", I joked as he set the bags on my bed.

"Mmm, let's just say, there's more than a few devils there", he chuckled as he slid of his shoes and plopped onto my bed.

"Oh god, what happened now?", I asked as I grabbed a spoon and a cup of clam chowder.

"Long story short. Olivia and Cam sat at our table. The girls got mad, yelled at them. I got there, he yelled at me. I yelled back. Some of the guys threw a few words in. I left, the girls left, then I heard Plovert made Olivia leave. In _shorter _words, hell hole _sucks." _he whined as he chomped loudly on his bread.

I rolled my eyes and giggled. "I'm kinda glad I stayed home today".

"I kinda wished I would've stayed with you", he replied, grinning down at me.

"Me too", I mumbled, cuddling into his side.

"You do realize you have to go back to school tomorrow, right?", he teased as he sipped on his coke.

"I wanted to think about that _later, genius", _I groaned as he chuckled and wrapped an arm around me.

* * *

**I hope this chapter was worth the wait, It was over 3,000 words. Which is almost double what I usually do. **

**So, This is my new plan, I will update once a week, and I want this story to end on valentine's day. So, yeah ! :D But, chapters will be long, I promise! **

**REVIEW REPLY TIME ! **

**zeez- thanks a bunch:) ! Sorry I didn't update sooner ! **

**skiiergirl97- aw, thanks :D ! **

**iheartme104- thanks ! that means a lot :) **

**dearXdarling- DARLING ! oh how i live for your wonderful reviews;) ! aha, trust me, if things don't go well with both of them. YOU get ERIC, I get CAMMIE:D, cause cammie's hotter;D!&&more charming, derr. YESHH. Eric will step aside (maybe one day) , and Cassie will take the throne ! And then, YOU'LL have eric. Promise. Yeah, I'm trying to figure out when Cam will grow some, maybe next chapter, HINT HINT. **

**Ariel (whoever the hell you are) - Mkaay, so this is how it goes. DON'T say you HATE this story. Then USE someone elses username as your way to vent, mkaaay? Don't tell me your skinnier than me, or ANYTHING like that, you don't know what i like , you don't know me. PERIOD. Then don't go on telling me you love my story. I know I sound mean, but SERIOUSLY? using someone else's username for your own issues, especially sarah's? someone that super nice, and that NEVER would say something like that. So, don't do that kind of stuff again, okay? **

**OKAY. Yeah that ariel girl pissed me off. It's one thing to flame (plain out flame, not criticism. I can take criticism), but using one sarah's username for your own stuff. That's a big no no. **

**So review please? thanks a bunch you guys ! :)**

**-kaitlin  
**


	11. Coming together, then falling apart

**Thanks for the shamazing reviews ~ **

**merry christmas∨ or whatever you celebrate. **

**HAPPY HOLIDAYS. **

**&&&enjoy.  
**

* * *

**7:30 a.m., Monday; BOCD; Front Lawn;Massie POV**

"Ugh, why must we go to school on Mondays!", I whined as I trudged out of the parking lot.

"Because, if we started the school week on a _Tuesday _, _tuesday _would become the new _monday. _And correction, it's _hell hole", _smirked Eric as he threw an arm over my shoulder.

"Whatever, Richards", I scoffed, smiling slightly as the group came into my sight. I told the girls to get their own rides for the day because Eric offered me a ride. Of course they were disappointed, we hadn't seen eachother since Friday, I had _-insert gasp here-_ canceled our regular Friday Night Sleepover.

"Massie!", squealed Dylan as soon as she saw me.

"Are you feeling better?", asked Kristen, taking on the caretaker role of the group. Alicia snorted, she was the only one who knew I _wasn't _sick, I shot her a quick glare.

Before I could answer the girls attacked me in a group hug. "Can I join ya ladies?", joked Kemp as he strolled up to the group. We broke apart and gave him our signature glares, he rolled his eyes.

"Hey Eric, can we talk to you for a sec?", asked Derrick as he walked up with Griffin, Josh, and Plovert.

"Yeah, sure", replied Eric, looking skeptical as he stepped over. Derrick nodded, grabbed Kemp and walked to another bench, all the boys following them.

"Um, what happened?" I asked, tilting my head in their direction.

"Didn't Eric already tell you?", stated Dylan as she sat down on a bench. I shook my head.

"Well, on friday when we had lunch, Eric told the boys that he knew all of them didn't like him, even since the beginning. And he told Cam that at least the other boys had the decency to talk about him when he wasn't there, but Cam just said it to his face", explained Alicia frowning slightly.

I slapped a hand over my mouth. "Oh my god, poor Eric", I whispered, shaking my head. Feeling pity for him, _why didn't he tell me he felt that way? _

"There's nothing you could've done, Mass", stated Kristen, reading my thoughts. I just lowered my eyes down to my uggs in reply.

**Eric POV**

"So, what did you guys want to talk about?", I asked as I crossed my arms.

"Yesterday", answered Derrick, his eyes focused intently on me. _Damn. _

"I already told you guys, I don't give a-", I started only to be cut of by Griffin.

"But, we didn't like you on the first day. Yeah, we didn't I mean, no one really likes the new guy on the first day anyway".

"Except for the girls", joked Kemp, breaking out into a grin. Derrick shot him the _STFU _look.

"Anyways, as Griffin was saying. Cam still doesn't like you, everyone knows that. But _we do. _We consider you as one of our friends now. Don't think otherwise", added Derrick, leaning against the tree.

I stared at everyone intently. _Did they mean it? _The apologies sounded genuine. Everyone's looks were full of hope.

"You guys better not be bullshitting me. I'm hoping to god you aren't. But I forgive you anyway", I stated, shooting them each a smile.

"We don't do bullshit" smirked Josh, nodding at me.

"Bros?", asked Derrick, grinning at me.

"Bros", I answered, fist bumping each of them.

**Cam POV**

I wrung my hands as I walked over to the guys. None of them talked to me after what happened at lunch Friday. Why did _everyone _choose Eric over me?

Out of the corner of my eye I saw Massie, my breath hitched. Her hair was tousled by the wind, her perfect lips were drawn into a small frown. Her cardigan blew out against the wind, she kicked at the pavement with her _UGGS. Stay focused, Fisher. _

As I came to a stop I noticed a plus one in the group. I tried to figure out who it was. The 'plus one' turned slightly. _Eric friggin Richards. _

I snorted, as he narrowed his eyes. "Richards", I spat.

"See ya guys later", stated Eric, nodding at the rest of the guys as he stalked off. _Toward Massie. _

With my head turned slightly, I watched it unfold. Eric reached Massie and the girls, Massie turned and quickly stood on her tip toes and kissed his forehead gently. He raised an eyebrow, she whispered in his ear. He grinned, said something, and leaned down, his lips colliding with hers. My stomach collapsed, my heart sped up uncontrollably.

"Cam. Stop", stated Plovert. I averted my gaze from Massie and Eric to the guys.

"Everything you do causes Massie to hate you more".

"Being mean to everyone else won't solve anything".

"Stop hurting my sister", spat Griffin, glaring at me.

"What happens if I don't want to?", I replied, shaking the hair out of my eyes and glaring at them.

"Quit it already! You just don't want to get hurt, but you know what? You're hurting _everyone else! _Just admit that you lover her already! Stop lying to yourself. You're a stud. You're my bestfriend, You're her dream guy, You're her best friend, You're fucking Cam Fisher. Face the facts", answered Derrick, shooting me a look before walking away, toward his first period. The guys looked at eachother and walked after him.

I sighed heavily, swiveled around and walked out to the parking lot.

_I'm going to fix my damn problems, MY damn way. _

**3:00 p.m., Monday; Front Door; Block Estate;Massie POV**

"I'm _home" _I muttered to the empty house. Dad was out, no mother, Inez took the day off. Kicking of my shoes, I slammed the door closed.

With a paper bowl full of mango in my hand I walked in my room.

"Holy shit!", I screamed, chucking the bowl and slices of mango at the mysterious figure lounging on my bed.

"What the fuck!", he shrieked, tumbling off my bed, and onto the floor out of my vision. I grabbed a spare heel that was lying on the floor, jumped on my bed, and hesitantly looked down to see _who _it was. _Cam. _

His blue and green eyes were bulging out, his hair was splayed against my carpet. A single slice of mango was laid on his shirt.

"Um, hey Mass!", he whispered, offering a small smile.

"What are you doing here?" I asked, settling back on my bed.

"To apologize, to get my best friend back", he said, climbing back onto the bed, the mango slice sliding off his chest, down to his _abs, _then dropping to the floor.

"Oh" I stated, averting my eyes.

He sighed and grabbed my jaw gently with his hand, turning my head so our gazes met."Massie, I never wanted to hurt you. It's just that when you forgot the soccer thing for _another guy, _It just _hurt. _And when you went on the date anyways, it hurt _more. _Then you became his girlfriend, how do you think _I felt? _That's why I couldn't _stand _to see you guys together, that's why I closed myself off, and became a d-bag. I'm sorry", he whispered, letting go of my jaw. I smiled slightly, staring at his lips as he finished off his apology.

And, which made it _so wrong, _I wanted to lean in and- Forget it.

I lunged at him and threw my arms around his neck, causing him to fall back on my bed, and me on top of him.

"It's _okay. _I'm sorry for _everything _I did. Bestfriends?", I mumbled into his chest, grinning afterwards.

"Bestfriends", he mumbled into my hair, tightening his grip on me. The doorbell rang.

"I'll get it", I stated.

"And pick up the mango slices, Cam", I added, smirking.

"But _you _threw them!", he whined.

"But it was _your _fault!", I answered, running downstairs before he protested again.

Swinging open the door, I gasped, Eric was _there. Here. _Cam is _upstairs. Here. _

"Eric?What are you doing here?", I asked, swinging the door open further.

"Just came to see my girlfriend, wanted to catch a movie or something", he answered, smiling down at me.

"Um-", I started.

"So Mass, who was it?", asked Cam as he rounded the corner and came out into sight. _Crap. _

"Okay, what the _hell _is he doing here?", asked Eric, tensing up.

"Eric, I can explain!", I whispered, stepping out. _Crap. _Our clothes are probably all wrinkled, our hair is a mess. _Double crap. _

"Wow, I didn't think it would come to _this!", _snapped Eric, glaring at Cam, turning on his heel, then stalking down the driveway. _Aw shit. _

I closed the door, wanting to cry. Cam looked at me in pity, his eyes growing large. "I'm sorry, Mass", he whispered, stepping closer.

I shook my head, looking up at him. He silently wrapped my arms around me, taking me into a comforting hug.

* * *

**BY THE WAY, this chapter is dedicated to DARLING ! , cause she's super amazing. **

**:D **

**dear DARLING, this is a REVIEW REPLY, cause i'm in a rush. **

**psh, your the best. why yes josh is, cause jolicia is just OOO-AHH. mmm, cam is hot either way, romantic or BAMF (bad ass mother effer) MHMM:D he got fixed this chappy. yeah masssie, ehh. ahahah, meric, EWWWIE , i never thought of that, do you mind if i include that in a chappy? they will ! boys gettin' action late-ahh. && i put up a christmass one - shot KEMPSIE ! And, I was thinking, since your SO cool, do you want to do a collab story ? cause i want to! ariel, nah, she's a loserr;) **

**-kaitlin  
**


	12. A 'WTF' moment

**New chappy up :D **

**

* * *

**

**7:00 p.m., Tuesday ; Range Rover; Massie POV**

I groaned as I slid into the Range Rover. I had already thought about ditching, but that would be the _second _time I avoided personal problems.

"Here you go, Mass", stated Alicia as soon as I was comfortably positioned in my seat, she handed me a caramel frapp, extra whip and caramel, _just the way I like it. _

"I heard about what happened", added Dylan, frowning at me in sympathy.

"What happened?", I asked, feigning innocence. Hoping they _didn't _know.

"You and Eric. Eric coming to you house, then finding you and Cam together. And you _know _the rest", answered Alicia. My jaw dropped.

"How do _you _know that?" I squeaked, how did _they _know?

"Cam. He told all the guys, Josh told me. I told the girls...", replied Alicia, trailing off as she started to dig through her makeup bag.

"At least you and Cam are best friends again!", added Kristen, bringing out the plus of the fiasco.

"Yeah", I stated, looking down as my phone vibrated.

**Cam: **_I don't want to go to school. _

**Me: **_Me either. _

**Cam: **_We could ditch, but that would put us in even more deep shit. _

**Me: **_Yeah, it would. Thanks a lot by the way best friend): KIDDING! See ya at school, Cammie boy ! _

I turned my phone off before slipping it back into the pocket of my dark wash skinny jeans.

"Someone's texting _Cammie!" _cooed Alicia, as she opened the door to the Range Rover. I rolled my eyes and slid out with no comment.

"So, what are you going to do about Eric?", asked Dylan as she casually sipped on her mocha frapp. I shrugged as we got closer, my eyes narrowing in on the boys. Griffin, _Cam, _Derrick, Josh, Chris, Kemp, and _Eric? _

"Looks like he's over it" mumbled Kristen, as she watched the boys as we got even closer.

"Psh, yeah right. I'm starting to _feel _it, can't you feel that _awkward _tension?", whispered Alicia as we came to a stop as we arrived.

"Hey girlies!", fake-squealed Kemp, batting his eyelashes like mad.

"Hey Mr. Fruity and the rest of the guys!", joked Dylan as she winked at Kemp, _hm. _

I stood there awkwardly as I snuck glances at Cam, catching him staring at me.

"Wow, so you guys are deciding to _still _do everything secretly?", remarked Eric, glaring at Cam.

"Shut the fuck up, man! _Nothing _went down at her house!", shouted Cam, stepping forward. I rolled my eyes and sighed.

"Eric! Cam! Calm yo balls down!", screeched Dylan as she groaned. The boys and the girls burst into laughter. However, Eric and Cam were still glaring at each other, their mouths drawn into a tight line.

"What are you guys going to do, get guns out of your holsters and go western on us?", teased Derrick as he grinned at them wearily. With a minute of awkward silence, Griffin peeped up.

"Well, I'm just gonna bounce, _ya'll_", mumbled Griffin as he hastily picked up his bag and sped walked away. A chorus of 'me toos' rang out between the group. Which left Cam,Eric, and I.

"So, um..." started Cam as he scratched his head as eyes switched between me and Eric.

"Do you _honestly _believe I would cheat on you with _Cam, _my _bestfriend?", _I asked, turning toward Eric. Not missing the hurt look that flashed on Cam's face.

Eric looked up from his vans, staring me in the eyes, I shivered slightly. "No", he replied.

"I mean, not that I _like _you guys _together, _I would never go behind your back, Richards. _Especially_ with _Massie", _stated Cam, shooting me a look. I tried to get rid of the sick feeling of hurt in my stomach.

"So, does this mean we're all good?", I asked, turning to Eric.

He grinned at me, "Does that mean you'll still be my girlfriend?".

I nodded as I walked up to him. He stepped forward, pulled me forward, _leaned down, _and kissed me_. _As in territorial-ish hard. And of course, I kissed him back.

"Well, uh, I'm just going to go now. See ya", muttered Cam as he jogged away. I tried to pull back, but Eric just pulled me back in. _Whatever. _

**12:00 p.m., Tuesday; Front Lawn;BOCD;Massie POV**

I hummed gently as Massie leaned against my shoulder, her head resting in the crook of my neck.

"What are you humming?", asked Massie, peering up at me curiously.

"A tune, I suppose" I answered, continuing as I stared ahead.

"Well, duh" she grumbled as she rolled her eyes as looked down.

"wellijustlikeyoualot" I whispered quietly, hoping she wouldn't hear.

"What did you just say?", she asked, raising her head.

"Nothing" I mumbled, looking away as I tapped my fingers on her palm softly.

She sighed heavily and leaned up, her lips right below my chin. "Okay, if you're still mad at me for forgiving Cam, I get it. Just _tell _me!" she stated as she searched my eyes.

I looked down at her. "It's not that, trust me. I'm just _hella _tired. Please understand, I didn't get any sleep last night, I was thinking about you and..." I drifted off, leaving my mouth slightly open.

"Oh. Well, um. From now on, just don't get mad if I go to his house, or I go to his. I _won't _cheat on you!", she replied, wrapping her small hand around mine.

I held back a snappy remark, Cam friggin liked Massie, I _knew _that."Okay" I answered, smiling down at her.

"Good, thank you" she whispered, leaning up and kissing me softly on the lips.

_Way _softer than I kissed her this morning. I felt bad about that, of course I did. But Cam was there, and I needed to show that she was _mine, _and not _his. _

**3:00 p.m., Tuesday; Front Door; Block Estate; Massie POV**

"I'm home" I quietly mumbled as I eased the door shut.

"Griff, you home?" I called out, hoping he was. We haven't really been talking lately, which was strange considering. That him and Sally were slowly easing their way into my house, Griffin was here everyday, except for Mondays where he packed his stuff up at his house.

"She's home!" I heard a girl voice shriek from the kitchen. My eyes widened. That was _kristen's _voice.

"Griffin!" I shouted as I ran into the kitchen, surprised at what I saw. Griffin was on the kitchen floor, on his back, and Kristen was on top of him.

"Would someone like to explain what's going on?" I shrieked.

"Um, we were kissing. And we're going out. But we haven't told anybody except for Dyl..." drifted Kristen as Griffin helped her up.

"What? How could you _not _tell me. Kris, we're best friends! Griffin, you're my freaking brother!".

"I don't know, and he's not even your _real _brother" replied Kristen, shrinking back.

"You shouldn't have said that, Kris!" groaned Griffin as he slammed his hand on the counter.

"Fuck off, Kris! How could you say that? I took you in, when I didn't have to. And you repay me with this? Same with you Griffin! I trusted you both!" I snapped, backing away.

"No, Massie, please" pleaded Griffin, his eyes flashing with hurt.

"Kristen, find your own ride to school, tell that to Dylan too. And Griffin, you better not be here when I come back" I spat, glaring at the two before stalking out of _my _house.

**3:30 p.m., Tuesday; Fisher Estate; Front Door; Massie POV**

My breath was uneven as my jello-like legs halted to a stop in front of door. I raised a shaking hand and knocked on the familiar door.

The door swung open, revealing a surprise Harris Fisher. His dark hair fell into his eyes, his _beautiful _green eyes filled up with recognition and happiness.

"Little miss Massie!", he greeted happily as he pulled me into a hug. I loosened up, _this _is what I grew up to, Harris used to be like a big brother to me.

"Hey Harris" I mumbled as we broke apart, he closed the door, cutting off the cold wind.

"Here for Cam?" he teased, smiling at me.

"Yup" I replied, making my way to the stairs.

"Kay, he's up in his room, probably trying to do homework. _whattanerd. _Anyways, I gotta run, I'm gonna be late to football practice. I shot him a smile and nodded, running up to Cam's room.

"Hey Cammie-".

I gasped, swinging open the door further.

"Massie!" stated-questioned Cam as he jumped away from the blonde girl situated in front of him.

"Ew, it's _you" _muttered the blonde girl, staring me down in disgust.

"_Olivia?" _I shouted, un_fucking_believable.

"Massie, wait a sec!" stated Cam, getting up.

"Bull_shit. _Kissing _Duh-livia?" _I cried out, glaring at him, trying to send anger rays shooting from my eyes. Without waiting for a reply, I ran out of a house for a _second _time.

I knew _exactly _where I was going. The Riveras. I memorized the way so well. I'm glad I did, cause the _cold _wind is messing up my hair, and it's covering my eyes. _Stupid wind. Stupid Griffin. Stupid Kristen. Stupid Dylan. Stupid Cam. Stupid Olivia. Stupid..._

"Whoa!" yelped a familiar voice as I crashed into something _hard. Was that a brick wall? _With an _OOMPH _, I landed on something hard, a sharp intake of breath was below me. _AM I ON TOP A FRIGGIN PERSON?_

I opened my eyes slowly, taking in the scene.

"Um, Massie, can you get off of me ?", asked the voice, sounding in pain.

"Derrick?" I yelped as I looked down, seeing his face a few inches from his butt. _I landed on his stomach, I'm ON his stomach. _I quickly scrambled off mumbling incoherent apologies.

"Yup, why were you running _that _fast? You _never _run that fast" stated Derrick as he looked at me as he got up, helping me up.

"Uh, long story" I mumbled, averting my eyes. A heavy hand landed on my shoulder, squeezing it in a comforting way, not a _bitch, im gonna kill ya _way.

"Here, I know you probably weren't intending to get stuck with me but, it's cold out here. I have hot chocolate and cartons of Ben&Jerry's. You down ?" , offered Derrick, scratching his head. My lips twitched into a smile, Derrick was such a sweetie ever since we became friends again. We haven't really been talking, but he was always there, like the bottom pillow of a pillow stack on a bed. Yeah, it goes unnoticed usually, just being squished at the bottom, but it's _always _gonna be there. (except if some bitch came and stole my damn pillow). Anyways, without the pillow, the pillow stack would just be...shorter, less comfortable. Not saying I would be shorter without Derrick, but I would be uncomfortable, like at a time like this...

"Massie, you still there?" whispered Derrick as he snapped his fingers in front of my face.

"Yeah. Let's go inside", I replied , grinning at him. He nodded happily as he grabbed my arm and led me away.

* * *

**fanfiction isn't working on my laptop most of the time D; **

**REVIEW REPLY TIME. **

**najah- ahahaha, seriously ? that's 'clique worthy' ;) **

**zeez- i love your reviews :] . they're like the summary of the whole chapter, with a side of sweetness. thank you. **

**hollypop- yes it does ;) **

**burst of it all - yeah, but i have a little something planned for eric... **

**FlyAndBeFree- no problemo :) **

**dreams of evermore- you. changed. your. username. OHMYGOSH. for like the third time? cause i like all the old one, and this new one. A LOT. it sounds SO pretty :)yeah jackass cam's hott. ;) and, i'm going to INCLUDE YOU in one of the last few chapters, as a thanks for being there&reading everything i put up:] collab some other time, yeah? & love you darling :) ~ **

**J.A.W-osaurus - aww, thank you :) !  
**


	13. Love me too

**6:30 a.m., Wednesday; Massie's Room; Block Estate; Derrick POV **

"Yo sunshine! Wake up!" I shouted as I swung open the door of Massie's bedroom.

"No. No. _No. _Harrington, _get out" _groaned Massie, stuffing her face into her pig pillow pet.

"Yes. Yes. _Yes. _You _have _to come to school!" I replied, plopping down on her oversized bed.

"_Why? _Give me one _good _reason" she stated, sitting up, rubbing her eyes.

"Uh, to see your boyfriend's lovely face all day?" I answered (questioned), raising an eyebrow as Bean jumped on the bed and plopped down in my lap.

"Ugh. So, now you're gay? Only _I _should say my boyfriend's face is lovely" she joked as she rolled out from under the sheets, stretching her arms as she rose to her feet.

"I am _not _gay!" I protested.

"Prove it" she smirked as she walked into her endless closet.

"Um...if you were to start changing right now, as in taking your clothes off, in your closet, I would _totally _run in and watch" I stated, it was the first thing that popped up, _jeez. _

"Derr-_ick!", _she shrieked, poking her head out the front of the closet.

"Just sayin'. Okay, I wouldn't. But I am _not _gay" I replied, grinning at her.

"Okay, I'm changing in the _bathroom _now. And _don't _follow me in" she groaned as she grabbed clothes and trudged to the bathroom. Closing the door behind her, I smirked in satisfaction as I heard the lock click.

**In the car. **

"Are you sure you told Alicia to get a ride? I mean, she could be standing out in the cold waiting for me!" stated Massie as she drummed her fingers along to the beat of _Fool Everyone _by _A Rocket To The Moon. _

"Yeah. I called Josh yesterday, told him I would give you a ride. So he said he was gonna give Alicia a ride. I _already told you" _I answered, as I leaned back into the leather seats.

"Okay" mumbled Massie, tucking a strand of hair behind her ear silently, looking out the window of the car.

"Massie, it's gonna be okay. Trust me" I whispered, patting her hand softly.

"No, it's not. Because that's what _everyone _says, Derrick. And it's _not _true. I just want all of this drama to end" she replied quietly as she looked down at her lap.

"I'm sorry it's happening to you, Massie. I really am" I stated, glancing at her.

"It has to happen to somebody right?" she asked, smiling grimly at me.

I just nodded. _It has to happen to somebody. _But it shouldn't be Massie. It shouldn't.

**7:30 a.m., Wednesday; BOCD;Front Lawn;Cam POV**

I watched impatiently as Derrick strode toward me and the guys (minus Eric I might add), a frown placed on his face (where his _bitch,i'm DERRICKHARRINGTON _smile should be).

"Harrington, why were you with Massie yesterday? And this morning?" I growled as I closed the distance between us.

"I comforted her you ass. That's what she needs, _comfort. _But I'm pretty sure, you don't know that _meaning _of comfort. After all, you were one of the reasons why she needed it", he snapped, glaring at me.

"Comfort? Just like I comforted her when _you _dumped her? Don't get all high and mighty with me, Harrington" I spat back, my everlasting anger flaring up.

"Dude. That was _three _years ago. We're were in _seventh _grade for crying out loud! What did _I _know back then? Me and Massie are friends now. We forgot about that, you should too" he replied, kicking his shoe at the pavement below him.

"But you did it anyway! Besides, it's not just me that did anything, what about _Griffin? _I don't see you yelling at him!".

"Hey! Shut up, Fisher!" growled Griffin as he shoved me from the back.

"Yeah, you _both _did something to make her cry. You didn't even see her last night. She's tired of all the drama, it's breaking her down", stated Derrick his glare relaxing into a hard stare.

"Yesterday wasn't even my fault!" I grumbled.

"How so?" questioned Derrick, raising an eyebrow.

"Olivia came to my house and kissed me, Mass just came in at the wrong time!" I explained.

"Bull_shit. _You think a smart girl like Block is gonna believe that?" scoffed Derrick as he adjusted the strap on his backpack.

I opened my mouth to speak, but was quickly cut off.

"No, I _won't _believe that. I'm sick and tired of all this drama. I wish everything was back to the way it was before. Cam was my best friend. I didn't know Griffin. That we were just the PC and the Briarwood Boys. The PC would be at its best. But you know, _it's not going to happen. _It's never going to happen. _Never", _whispered Massie as she walked up, staring at me. Alicia was standing by her side, like one of those protectors.

She smiled grimly at the group, looking everyone in the eye. Kemp. Chris. Griffin. Josh. Derrick. Kristen. Dylan. Alicia. _Me. _Hey eyes stopped at me, her 'smile' dropping quickly.

I knew her well enough to catch all of the emotions on her face, in her eyes.

Hate. Anger. Sadness. _Heartbreak. _

After heartbreak her emotions shut down, all emotion sliding off her face, leaving no trace of Massie Jillian Block. She turned on her heel and started to walk away, Alicia (who sent a cold glare at me, Dylan, Griffin, and Kristen) following her.

"Massie" I whispered my fingers twitching, longing to hold the hands that were placed stiffly on her side. At my call, her step faltered, not for a minute, but a second. Making me believe that _maybe, _just _maybe. _There could still be hope for _us. _

I didn't attempt to stop the single tear that slipped out of my green eye, down onto my cheek, making its way to the pavement.

**12:00 p.m., Wednesday; BOCD; Front Lawn;Massie POV**

I walked aimlessly around the campus of BOCD, _my school. _By myself.

"Why did I have to cause such a scene?" I asked myself out loud, kicking a rock off to the side. _Because, you're Massie Jillian Block, you're an ALPHA, that's what alphas do best. _

I smiled softly as I saw the back of Derrick and Josh's backs, their faces pointed toward the parking lot.

"Hey guys" I whispered as I walked up behind them. They twisted their backs, surprise coming over their faces.

"Hey Block" greeted Derrick as he patted the spot beside him. Josh gave me a 'sup' nod, and smiled his _josh hotz _smile. (the one that made girls like Leesh _swoon) _

I plopped down beside Derrick, bringing my knees up to my chest and hugging them, setting my chin on top.

"You lied, Derrick" I mumbled as I stared out toward the parking lot, eyeing the teacher's shiny overly expensive cars.

"About what?" he asked, turning toward me.

"About me getting to see my boyfriend's lovely face all day. He's not even here. He's sick. _You lied" _I answered, grinning at him.

"Ooops, but it got you up didn't it?" he smirked. I nodded.

"Hey Mass..." peeped up Josh, causing me to be surprised, Josh barely even talked to me. I nodded, urging him to go on.

"Alicia, she's really worried about you. _Really _worried. You should really talk to her" he replied, staring at me. I searched his eyes, he was right. He was concerned, by his eyes I could tell he _loves _Alicia, no not _puppy love, _but real love, _true love. _

Leesh is one lucky bitch. (kidding, I love her to death).

"I will" I answered, smiling at him before turning back to the parking lot.

Silence had never felt so good.

**2:30 p.m., Wednesday; Kitchen; Block Estate; Griffin POV**

I picked at my pasta impatiently. _When will Massie come home ? _

On cue, the door opened, then quickly shut, followed by foosteps coming closer and closer.

Massie walked in, her eyes flashing with shock and anger.

"I thought I told you not to come here anymore" she stated as she opened the pantry.

"But this is my soon to be house" I protested.

"Stop reminding me" she groaned as she pulled out a bag of cheddar sun chips.

"Massie" I stated.

"Griffin" she replied, giving me a blank look before turning around.

"Did you mean it when you said you wish you never met me this morning?" I quietly asked.

"I meant everything else I said. Why would I not mean that?" she replied, not bothering to stop walking up the stairs.

"But you're supposed to be my sister" I whispered.

"Not your real one" she replied, stopping at the last step, glancing at me, then walking toward her room.

**5:00 p.m., Wednesday; Dylan's Room; Marvil Estate; Kristen POV**

"Dylan, she's not going to forgive us just like _that! _Didn't you hear her this morning, things will _never _be the same. She's _right_", I groaned as I stretched myself out on the plush carpet of Dylan's room.

"I know, I know. We have to become friends again, I do not want to be an _LBR" _droned Dylan, slapping her forehead dramatically.

"DYL! Is that all you care about, the _popularity?" _I shrieked, sitting up.

"NO! I was kidding. Jeez. Alicia and Massie were my friends long before they were yours. _I love them to death. _" she quickly snapped.

"But we need to find a way to get your _boyfriend _to talk to you again" she added, making dread overcome my senses.

"Griffin won't talk to me, Dyl. Right after Mass left, he told me to leave. He hates me" I mumbled as I pulled my knees up to my chest.

"Oh, stop it! He _doesn't _hate you-". Dylan was quickly cut off by my phone vibrating. I jumped up to get it.

**Griffin: Kristen, we need to break up**

I let out a whimper, dropping my phone onto the carpet, dropping _myself _onto the carpet as well.

Dylan lunged to catch the phone, quickly reading the message.

"I'm sorry Kristen" she whispered.

**6:00 p.m., Wednesday; Basement; Fisher Estate; Cam POV**

I curled up in a fetal position as I watched _Epic Movie. _

"Yo, little bro, what's up with the position?" asked Harris as he strolled into the room, a bag of chips, two boxes of pizza, and two liters of root beer in his arms.

I groaned, rubbing my face into the couch cushion.

"People's butts are where your face is, Cammie. _Fart Face!" _joked Harris as he laid the food between us, followed by the couch sinking by his added weight.

Sitting up quickly, I stared him dead in the eye. He jumped back a little.

"Um, Cam, why are your eyes bloodshot?" he asked quietly, setting down the pizza he was going to shove in his mouth.

"Long story".

"I have all night".

"I hate you, Harris".

"I know you love me anyways".

"Ugh. Did you let Massie in last night?".

"Yeah. Right before I left for practice, why?".

"Well, um. When she walked in she saw Olivia kissing me. Cause earlier Olivia came, and she just threw herself at me. I think Claire sent her. And Massie ran out".

"Woah, how did Olivia _get in the house?" _stated Harris, glancing around the room.

"No idea. That's what freaks me out the most" I answered, staring at him.

"_Creepy. _Remind me to lock all the doors tonight. Anyways, go on".

"Well, I followed her out and saw her run right in to Derrick. _Literally. _And she went with him inside his house. What happened? _I don't know. _Then this morning Derrick and I got into a fight (_verbal_). Massie came up and said that she wished nothing ever happened. Like, her not meeting Griffin, me still being her bestfriend, the PC still being bestfriends. But she said it's never going to happen. And she looked at me, like _really _looked at me. Her look was the worst. Anger. Hate. _Heartbreak. _And, I kinda cried. Well like one tear, so don't make fun of me_". _

"Damn" stated Harris, awestruck. I nodded.

"What about her boyfriend, Eric, right?" asked Harris.

"Yeah, that's his name. He was sick today. And, well, me and him hate eachother's guts".

"Wow. Cam, please promise you'll do something for me. As much as I tease you, I'm still your older brother. No matter what. And Massie's pretty much my little sister".

"Yeah, what?" I asked hesitantly, glancing at him.

"Win Massie over".

"_What?", _I cried out, my eyes bulging.

"You _heard _me. Win her over. You _love _her. I know that, and somewhere deep inside, you know that too. And she loves you. She wouldn't have looked at you with heartbreak, she wouldn't have been putting up with you all these years, if she _didn't _love you".

"Besides Massie and Eric, that's a _no no. _It sounds like _Meric, _isn't that some type of stomach medicine. _Gross. _On the other hand, you and Massie, is a _yes yes. _It sounds like _Cassie. _Music to everyone's ears, _eh?" _he added, winking at me.

"Uh..." I started.

"No, you don't have to say anything. Yes, I know this is a _giant _step for you. _So, _I'm just going to go now, take a box a pizza with me, the rest of the chips, and the rest of the soda. See, I left you a box. I'm just going to leave you here, let what I just said sink in. And if it didn't sit in, you know where to find me, bro", he stated, grinning as he strode out of the basement.

"Okay" I whispered.

Closing my eyes, I let it sink in. Let _everything _sink in.

Holy.

Oh my god.

But then again, it was _bound _to happen.

_I'm in love with Massie Jillian Block._

_

* * *

_**Sigh. I think I REALLY LOVED this chapter. For real. **

**It made me kinda giddy inside, more giddy than when I wrote Make Way For The Blocks. Again, sigh. **

**AND, I would like to thank DREAMS OF EVERMORE [DARLING] for letting me use the idea of MERIC, check out her writing it's amazingg.  
**

**REVIEW REPLY TIME.**

**Zeez- well, hopefully, SOON, she'll catch a break. Thank youu! I love it when you say you love to read what I write, you would think it wouldn't mean much. But it does :] makes me giddy inside. **

**Vogue . Veg . Valor- thank you ! sorry about that...I'll try to work on that! And I'm working on updating faster, hope this was fast enough:) ! **

**dreams of evermore - hello, hello darling :] ! hahaha, yesh, pretty adorkable. VERY adorkable :). If I can't have them as a couple, they should be good friends. And I was trying to find something to compare their friendship to. Then I thought, PILLOW STACK :D . Yeah, Olivia is just a big ol' whore. Nobody likes whores. I used your MERIC idea. I LOVE IT. And, NO, darling, I LOVE YOU MORE.**

**J'adore to Read- thank you. thank you. and thank you:] you make me feel happy.**

**BADA- thank you friendd:D.**

**i love all my reviewers. so review more, please? the more you review, the faster I update!**

**-kaitlin.  
**


	14. I need to make you mine

**7:00 a.m., Thursday; Front Lawn; BOCD; Massie POV **

I dragged my black TOMS on the pavement as I trudged toward school. Girls stopped talking, quickly hushing as I hit their lines of visions, boys slurred words as they looked at me **[and drooled] **

_Think tiny, Massie. _I thought to myself as I almost shook with emptiness. I was surrounded by all these _people. _Who I _really _didn't give two shits about. I didn't have my boyfriend, who had strangely [very] disappeared since Tuesday. I didn't have the Pretty Committee, Kristen and Dylan were obviously _out. _Alicia was sick. I didn't have my 'brother'. I didn't have my 'pillow' (derr-ick). I didn't have my _bestfriend. _Cameron Joel Fisher.

"Hey_hey_hey" greeted Derrick as he jogged up from behind me.

"Well, at least _some one _is here" I grumbled as I nodded at him.

"Ah. I would be lying if I said I wasn't offended", stated Derrick as he dramatically slapped a hand over his heart.

"Get over yourself, Derrick".

"Ouch. Someone's PMSing...".

"I swear, Derr-_ick_. I will personally go to your house, into your room, and steal your lucky sweatbands. I will then proceed to burn them in your fireplace, and video tape it. And I _won't _give you the ashes".

"Harsh, Block. _Harsh" _he grumbled as he threw his hands up in a _I surrender _way.

"That's how I get my way" I smirked as the bell rang.

"Whut-ev-ah. See ya later, Mass".

**_in class_**

My step faltered as I walked into first period. I tugged on the bottom of shirt nervously **[massie block does not get nervous]**

"Hey Massie", chirped Olivia as she smirked at me. I glared at her, trying to let any confidence I had show.

I sat in the normal spot. In the back, the corner, second from the aisle. Usually sandwiched between Eric and Cam.

Out of the corner I saw Cam walked in, his eyes set on me. Brushing off Olivia [wow, so _now _he brushes off her], he makes his way down the aisle.

_Please don't sit here, Please don't sit here. _

His backpack landed on the desk, the chair legs scraped the floor as it was pulled back. The chair creaked with the weight of _him. _

"Massie" he whispered, sitting stiffly.

I gulped._ Where was Eric? Where was..._

"Please talk".

_No. _

Kemp strode in, interrupting the ongoing [particularly boring] lecture from Mrs. Robinson.

"_Hurley. _You are late" snapped Mrs. Robinson.

"He's not even in this class" stated Olivia, tilting her head, I glared at her before looking back at Kemp.

"Just transferred in" grumbled Mrs. Robinson, then adding, "Pick your own seat". Kemp nodded while smirking at the middle-aged teacher.

"Hey bitches" whispered Kemp as he plopped down beside me, in _Eric's _seat. Cam chuckled from beside me and 'sup nodded' Kemp.

"Excuse me Kemp, but that's my boyfriend's seat", I snapped quietly, sending him a glare.

His face turned stony as I mentioned Eric. Which was strange considering that him and Eric had become good friends. [Kemp wanted to learn a few 'smooth' moves from Eric]

"Well, um, he's not here" grunted Kemp as he unpacked his backpack, ditching our conversation.

**3:00 p.m., Thursday; Massie's Room; Block Estate; Massie POV **

"Who let you in?" I gasped.

"Griffin".

"So now, you _finally _decide to contact me?" I shrieked, glaring at him.

"It wasn't my fault! _It's _not my fault" whispered Eric as I got closer.

"What is _it?" _I asked, sitting down beside him on my bed.

"Promise you won't get mad?".

"Oh god, you're in love with some one else", I whispered, stiffening.

"NO. I'm not" he quickly replied.

"Um, then what is it?".

"I'm moving. Back to California".

**2:15 p.m., Thursday; Soccer Fields; BOCD; Cam POV**

I walked onto the field. Determined.

"DERRICK" I shouted as I saw him running laps around the field. He shot me a dirty look as I ran up to him [well, in front of him. blocking his path]

"What?" he asked, clearly annoyed.

"I know you're mad. But, please listen to me, I'm not kidding around. I'm serious".

"Well then come out with it, Fisher" he replied, lightening up.

"I love her".

"Who?" he asked, shocked.

"Massie!".

"BLOCK?".

"Yes, I'm in love with Massie Jillian Block".

"Oh boy" mumbled Derrick as he rubbed his forehead before jumping on me.

"You love her! You finally admit it! _WOOO MY BESTFRIEND HAS BALLS!" _he shouted, causing a few onlookers to shoot us confused looks.

"But I need help".

"With what?".

"To make her fall in love with me".

"Dude, she _is _in love with you".

"Then why is she with Eric?" I asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Uh, hullo? Earth to Cameron Joel Fisher! You've been a complete d-bag as of late" he stated, smirking.

"Fine. Whatever. But I still need your help, man".

"GUYS!" shouted Kemp as he ran toward us.

"What?" we replied, turning toward him.

"Massie's going to be a mess. He's going to tell her right now".

"_WHAT HURLEY? WHAT?" _I shouted, getting annoyed. What was wrong with Massie?

"Eric. He's moving. Back to _California". _

_

* * *

_**mkaay. REVIEW REPLY TIME. **

**najah- THANKYOU!THANKYOU! i probably will :]**

**dreams of evermore- mkaaaaaaaaaaay,. and glad you like it ! **

**kehasawesome- thank you! **

**zeez- Oh, and sorry for the confusion. DERRICK'S NOT IN LOVE WITH MASSSIE ! they're just bestfriend. PROMISE. oh goshh. I KEEP FORGETTING THOSE. Claire is just dead [D2M in clique terms] well not literally dead...but you get what i mean! **

**FlyAndBeFree- I HAVEN'T TALKED TO YOU IN WHAT SEEMS LIKE FOREVERRR! and unlogged in.. that should def be a word. yeah MASSINGTON is the only way to go with derrick [;**

**OKAY. so. as you can tell. updates are being laggy for me right now. i have so much things taking over my life. and, i really DON'T KNOW. so. I think after this story i might take a BREAK from fanfiction. [maybe a few oneshots here and there. a summer break five-shot? HINT HINT. but um. yeah] I'm going to have to wait till I'm done with all these deadlines and tests. Then I'll probably crank something out. Then wait till i'm done with the BIGGGG tests, then it's summer. Then i'll have all the time in the world. **

**THIS ISN'T OFFICIAL. but that's the plan i'm thinking of...but who knows? it could get easier. **

**. please? por favor? **


	15. It's getting better everyday

**5:00 p.m., Friday; Massie's Room; Block Estate; Massie POV**

_"I'm moving. Back to California", he whispered, grabbing my hand. _

_"No. Just. Please NO!" I whispered quickly, standing up abruptly. _

_"I'm sorry, Massie! There was nothing I can do about it!" he yelled as he stood up beside me. _

_"Yes, there is! You and Kemp are close! Aren't your parents friends with him? Can't you stay out his house?" I shouted, backing away from him. _

_"Don't you think I already tried that? Because I did. I NEED to go back to California, I can't stay! And there's no reason for me to stay!", he snapped._

_"What about Kemp, your BEST FRIEND! Or, have you thought about ME, your GIRLFRIEND. I at least thought I was worthy enough for some damn consideration!" I spat. _

_"Kemp has all the other guys, I'm easily replaceable!" he yelled. _

_"What about me, Eric? What about US?" I whispered, freezing in mid-pace. _

_"It's no use. You don't love me, maybe like, but not love. You're in love with Cam Fi-" he started, walking toward me. _

_"SHUT UP. I like you enough to want you to stay! I like you enough to maybe where that with time, I would LOVE you. And I'm NOT in love with HIM" I screamed, clenching my fists. _

_"Massie, I'm sorry. I didn't mean it" he stated softly, walking toward me. _

_"GET OUT!" I shouted, opening the door, gesturing wildly for him to get out. He planted himself firmly, standing still right in front of me. _

_"Mass-" he whispered. _

_"Leave. Now". We both turned toward the voice. Cam. _

_"Fisher. Don't fuckin-" muttered Eric as he glared at Cam. _

_"Leave" growled Cam, glaring at him as Eric glare's weakened. Hell, even I had chills. _

_"Fine" snapped Eric, sending him a 'Kick your ass' look, and he looked at me for a second, before stalking downstairs, followed by a slam of the front door._

_I broke down into tears as Cam closed the door of my bedroom. "How-w-w did you know to c-c-ome" I hiccupped. _

_"Kemp" he stated as he strode over to my bed and flopped down. _

_"Why are you here?" I asked, trying to regain my composure._

_"Because I need you, Massie. I honestly do. Your my bestfriend, and I don't think I can survive a DAY without you. And you need me". _

_"Besides, you really don't have to try and act cool around me, Mass. It's just us" he added, smiling softly as he patted the empty space on my bed [which was fairly close to him I might add]._

_"Okay" I whispered, letting the tears run free onto Cam's shirt as I snuggled into his side. _

_He rubbed my back comfortingly, and hummed a soothing song that I couldn't identify, but it did sound familiar. _

_"Cam, what are you humming?" I asked, sniffling._

_"I'll tell you some other time" he stated quickly, I caught the hurt in his voice as he pulled me in tighter._

I trudged down the stairs as I headed for the kitchen. Thoughts swirled around my head. Thoughts about Eric. About Cam. About the girls. About Griffin. About _everything. _

As I walked into the kitchen I abruptly stopped. Griffin was cooking something on the stove [mac'n'cheese?] while mumbling to himself. I cleared my throat loudly, causing him to look up and stop in mid-sentence.

"Hey" I stated as I opened up a bag of hot cheeto puffs, pouring them into a bowl.

"Um, hey" he answered, scratching his head as he added the cheese powder to the cooked noodles.

"I'm sorry about stuff, y'know. Really" I apologized as I pulled out two cups, and a two liters of Dr. Pepper.

"It's fine, really. Sorry for not telling you, but Kristen didn't want you to know cause she said you wouldn't approve of me" he muttered mixing his dinner.

"She said _that? _Why wouldn't I approve? I mean, yeah, I would've been shocked, but I would have approved, you guys are good together" I stated, grabbing premade sandwiches from the fridge.

"_Were _good together". I stopped piling up food on a tray.

"I broke up with her".

"Why?".

"I don't know. Cause I wanted to be out there with our relationship, she didn't. I'm not going to put effort in it if she's not" he stated, shrugging it off. I nodded slowly as I picked up the tray.

"MASS. Are you almost done? I'm _hungry!" _shouted Cam from upstairs, I gritted my teeth. _Damn it. _

_"Cam's _here?" asked Griffin in shock, dropping his spoon.

"Um, yeah. He, um. Came here when, uh, Eric told me he was...leaving" I choked, feeling my hands shaking.

"Massie...".

"It's fine. I'll talk to you later", I lied, smiling grimly at him.

He nodded as he watched me make my way out of the kitchen with the food.

"Hey Massie, we're good right?" asked Griffin, his voice shaking.

"Yeah, Griff. We are" I smiled as I nodded, then continuing on toward my room.

**7:30 a.m., Friday; Front Lawn; BOCD; Massie POV**

"So. Wanna go to the movies tonight?" asked Cam as he ran a hand through his neat dark hair, making it tousled [and kind of sexy I might add. No. Massie. Don't you dare]

"Sorry, Cammie boy. Friday Night Sleepover with the girls" I answered.

"Oh, okay. But how is it a sleepover if it's just you and Leesh?" he asked, raising an eyebrow.

"I decided to forgive Kristen and Dylan. Y'know, it's not healthy for a girl to not be with her best friends" I stated, smiling at the group that was waiting for us.

"Mhmmm. Well then, nice to know the girls come before I do" mumbled Cam as he frowned mockingly.

"Don't worry Cam. There's a difference between a guy best friends and girl best friends".

"But I'm group with Derr-ick then" whined Cam.

"Nah, you're my number one" I whispered as I grinned at him.

"Oh really? And are you going to tell me the difference between your other guy best friends and me?" asked Cam.

"Nope. You'll find out eventually...or never" I smirked, winking at him as I sped up my pace. Smiling in satisfaction as he blushed and walked slower.

"Massie...we need to talk" stated Eric as he walked up to me.

Reality hit me. No. No. _No. _

_Eric was leaving. _

_I think I like_**like**_ my best friend._

Shit.

**12:00 p.m., Friday; Front Lawn; BOCD; Massie POV**

"You wanted to talk, so _talk!" _I snapped impatient as I crossed my arms over my chest.

"I wanted to talk _last night, this morning. _But oh, no, I _can't _because Cam always shows up!" scoffed Eric as he glared at me.

"That wasn't my fault! He wouldn't have been there if _you _hadn't been Mr. 'I'm moving back to Cali on monday. Bye chick!'" I spat, kicking a rock in his direction.

"It wasn't my fault either! It wasn't my choice to move back, Massie! You think I would have just left on my own choice? If I did I would've been _gone _and you would have never known where I went. Massie, I care about you. But I know you. We would have never _actually _worked out" he stated, stopping in front of me.

"You can't tell if we wouldn't have worked out or not!" I protested, looking up at him as I tucked a chestnut curl behind my ear.

"Mass. There's certain things you can tell. And I'm not a long distance kind of person, and I know you're not".

"Are you breaking up with me?" I asked, smiling softly.

"Um, a mutual break up?"he replied, raising an eyebrow.

"Yeah, sounds good, Richards" I stated, giggling softly.

"I'm offended, seriously! You're _giggling _after I just broke up with you" joked Eric as he plopped down on the grass.

"Richards, get over yourself. You're not that hot anyways" I teased, he rolled his eyes and stuck out his tongue.

"So, if you don't mind me asking. Do you have a girl to come home to?" I asked, sitting down beside him.

"I have a girl in mind".

"Oh really? Name please!".

"_Darling", _he stated, smiling at the parking lot.

"Darling? What kind of name is that?" I replied, giggling.

"It's a nick name, chillax".

"Chillax. Really?" I teased.

"Really, now should we go spread word about our _mutual _break up?" he asked, getting up, thrusting out his hand toward me.

"Yeah. Let's get to it" I replied, taking his hand and smiling as he helped me up.

"And, can you say you were crying?" he joked as we made our way back toward the school.

"Only if you say you were crying" I stated, smirking at him.

"Oh screw you Massie", he stated as he rolled his eyes.

_"Nah, _that would be lowering my standards".

"You are one-"

"Eric, don't say anything you'll regret!".

"Fine"

**

* * *

**

**Okaaaay. Well that's it :] JUST A FEW MORE CHAPTERS YOU GUYS ! **

**Sweet'n'Sly - sorry for the wait! **

**j'adore to read - thank you! and it is quite bothersome! a new story is in the works, i promise:] **

**zeez - thanks :) ! and yep, derrick's a smart one. the girls are a-okay now! **

**dancing in the rayne - thank you ! **

**FlyAndBeFree- i'll always love harrington! i liked eric for a while then i decided to 'throw him out' ;). Mad hatter: i love his hat. for real! :D **

**Okaaaaaaaaaay, so folks, i'm going to write a new story after this one :] and i REALLY like the plot of it. **


End file.
